Your best friends hot
by nutmeg17
Summary: AU Dean had no idea of the gravity of meeting Sam's best friend. rated M adult themes dom!cas sub!dean "I just came to drop of a sandwich for your lunch, then I saw what you were doing and I couldn't resist, you're a very naughty boy Dean."
1. So, you're gay

**Okay so I know I have other stories to update and they will be updated I promise but I have had no motivation to do so and a few new ideas kept jumping to mind. :')**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I rated this story M because of the how I think I wanna take this lol :D**

* * *

><p>"How's lover boy?" Dean asked without looking up from his magazine when he heard the door open as his overly tall little brother came home from college for the day.<p>

"Grow up Dean." He shot back as he took his coat off. He was really getting tired of his brother's mockery.

"Ooh temper, temper, did you two have a lovers tiff." He said with a smirk knowing full well how much it annoying him.

"How many times Dean. Just because he's gay doesn't mean we're not capable of a normal friendship!" Sam shouting as he walked into the kitchen face red from anger, he was sick of the taunting. It wasn't funny or even amusing at the beginning but Sam could pass it off as brotherly banter, but its got to the point where its just down right rude and offensive. He's come to the conclusion that either Dean is a complete dick or he's secretly gay and is trying to hide it. Though unicorns seemed more believable than the latter, so Dean was just a dick.

"You're in denial." Sam rolled his eyes not wanting to get into this, yet again.

"You're such a jerk!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left the kitchen as fast as he entered it and went up stairs.

"Well you're a," Sam disappeared and Dean raised his voice for Sam to hear. "Could wait around 'till I say bitch, bitch." Sam stayed upstairs for hours and didn't resurface when the door bell rang and the smell of Chinese filled the small two bedroom house that instantly making the elder Winchester's mouth water. The delivery guy name was Ash, him and Dean went to the same high school, and he still sported that same old mullet. They chatted for a few minutes about random shit of no importance after Dean made sure Ash was coming over tomorrow Dean paid him and said his goodbyes before he retreated into the house and out of the cool night air. "Sam, get your ass down, here dinners ready."

"You don't cook!" Sam shouted from his room, which was true he didn't. Dean tried to heat soup up once but it ended in a trip to the hospital, needless to say he's been put off tomato soup for life.

"Alright then dinner has arrived, just get your butt down here or I'll eat your half!" A few minutes later Sam joined his brother at the kitchen table. He didn't look at his older brother instead concentrated on his food. They ate in silence when they were finished Dean decided that he could no longer take the silent treatment. "I'm sorry okay; I'm just not used to the idea that you have a friend,"

"That's gay?" he interjected already had enough of this convosation.

"No just that you have a friend." He smirked trying to inject some laughter into the tension, though Sam wasn't wrong it was a lot to get his head around, it weirded him out thinking that Sam hung around with a gay guy all the time. Though he knew it was stupid but he couldn't help how he felt.

"Oh ha, ha." Sam told his brother sarcastically; though he was glad Dean dropped the whole gay thing. They cleared the empty boxes away and Dean just couldn't shut his mouth.

"So you two have never?" Sam slammed his hands down on the table making Dean Jump; he soon figured he may have gone too far.

"Dean I swear I will stab you in the face with this chopstick." Sam threatened as he held up the chopsticks he was still holding.

"Okay, okay." Dean held up his hands in surrender and left the kitchen and fell down onto the sofa and switched on the TV.

"Why are you pushing this?" Sam asked as he followed his brother. "A guy and girl can be friends why cant a gay guy and a straight guy?"

"I guess." Dean told him without taking his eyes off the screen. The brothers fell silent and watched the TV together. Sam was still annoyed but he knew Dean was just being Dean, which kind of just annoyed him more.

"Any way you'll get to see him tomorrow." Sam told his brother after about fifteen minutes of Dr sexy, deciding he couldn't watch anymore the younger brother resorted to talking.

"What?" his disbelieving baffled brother asked, for lack of being able to say anything else.

"He's coming to the BBQ." He stated simply.

"What? Why!"

"Because he's my best friend, this is my house too and I invited him." He pushed; Dean had invited his friends from work, from high school, their family friends, Sam should get to bring his closest friend.

"But he's-"

"Seriously Dean I am not getting into this with you!" Sam got up he honestly wanted to hit his brother.

"Actually Sammy I wasn't gonna say gay. But he's your friend that means he's gonna be all geeky and weird." Sam let out the breath he was holding, maybe Dean was letting it go.

"Just play nice okay? He's my best friend and you're my brother and for some reason it matters to me what you think of him."

"If you didn't sound gay before you do now."

"Oh for," Sam left before he really did punch him.

"Sam! I'll be nice okay, where are you going?"

"For a drink!" Sam shouted back before leaving the house and slamming the door.

Sam stormed out of the house and waited to be picked up. He simply didn't understand Dean's problem. So what if his best friend is gay, so he likes cock, so what? What does it matter! Castiel is still the best damn friend Sam ever had, which included Dean. That dick will not be winning any brother of the year awards any time soon.

Sam got home in the early hours a little more than tipsy and not caring to be quiet so he probably woke his brother up. The next day Both Sam and Dean woke early; they were restless and extremely nervous about the BBQ that started at two. Dean sleepily heavy footedly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Making a pot of coffee to try and snap out of his sleepy haze, despite his mind working over time. As he took a sip of his long awaited strong sweet black coffee, the aroma sensitising his senses and taste shooting through his body. Dean looked at his watch and groaned there were six and a half hours to the party. No one should be up at Half seven on a Saturday, no one.

Sam joined his brother soon after nursing a sore head and unstable stomach.

"Morning!" Dean shouted to make a point, making Sam flinch and throw a glare at his ass of a brother. "Good night?"

"Great night, bad morning." Sam muttered as he gingerly put his head in his hands.

"Oh poor Sammy." Dean spoke sarcastically before patting his little brother on the shoulder. "You want some breakfast?"

"Please." The brothers shared a small smile before Sam went back to nursing his head.

"Well I can do you cereal or toast you want anything cooked you'll have to do it yourself."

"That's fine, I think a cooked breakfast would kill me. Gimme coco puffs." He mumbled Dean's head shot around eyes a little wide. He wanted to ask who this weirdo was and what the hell he has done with his brother, but instead he simply shook his head.

"Coco puffs. Really?"

"Yeah."

"College life has really changed you." Dean chuckled as he got the milk from the fridge.

"I like the chocolate milk." He said simply as Dean passed him a bowl.

"You're such a kid some times Sammy." The elder Winchester told his sibling as he sat opposite and drank his coffee whilst watching Sam dig in.

"Says you. It's your cereal." Milk dribbled down his chin as he spoke with a mouth full of his cereal, making Dean snort a little. It was like looking at his twelve year old Sammy again.

"I know. But I carry it off."

"If you say so." Sam pointed his spoon at Dean before he got up and put his cup in the sink and started to walk out the kitchen, giving Sam as ruffle of the hair before he left earning a glare and insult from the younger man.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean called back before leaving the house. The insults serving as a good enough goodbye. Dean climbed into his beloved car and drove to the shops to stock up for the BBQ, getting many meat products, rolls, buns and a lot of beer, when Dean got to the alcohol aisle he ended up getting, not only beer but cider, amaretto, Jack Daniels, tequila and wine (for the girls he thought.) enough alcohol for the afternoon BBQ to turn into a drunken party, which it could well do. Either way stocking up was always a good idea.

Sam and Dean didn't see each other again until their first guest arrived at five to two. Very soon everyone was there. Being summer they were all in the back garden laying on the grass or at the table, a few beers in a cooler and meat being cooked, the sound of classic rock was being played in the background from Sam's stereo they put just outside the porch doors.

Dean was in the kitchen looking out the window, taking in the sight of his friends having a good time, reminding him of times in high school, wishing it still was and they could be this way forever.

He thought everyone had arrived, until Sam came into the kitchen and introduced the one person Dean was actually nervous about seeing.

"Dean. This is Castiel." Dean turned and saw for the first time, the subject of which has caused Sam so much teasing. He wasn't what Dean had been expecting, he was short, well everyone is when Sam is standing next to them, probably only a few inches below Dean. Dark messy hair and blue, very blue eyes. Dean's mouth went dry as he stared at the guy, completely forgetting any and all words. After what seemed like forever Dean cleared his thought and tried to talk, after realising how creepy he was coming across as.

"Um, hi."

"Hello." Cas answered smoothly. There was a beat of awkward silence before Dean spoke again, not knowing what else to say.

"So, you're gay." Sam covered his face with his left hand at hearing his brother actually start a convosation like that. He was so embarrassed and felt for Cas, who on the other hand found it a little amusing.

"Yes."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Can't complain."

"Good, good." Dean trailed off, and looked anywhere but at Castiel, he kicked himself for the topic of convocation he choose to open with. He has known this guy for five minutes and he's already thoroughly embarrassed himself and come across as a twat.

"You're nervous." Cas began, "Either because you want to make a good impression because I'm Sam's friend, or you're worried I'm going to jump your bones and fuck you." Cas took a step towards the guy in front of him, who was currently frozen in place and blushing. "I would say it's more the latter. Don't worry Dean, my type of guy isn't angry and in denial." Cas gave a wink and Sam burst out laughing as Dean simply stood and stared in complete shock.

"Cas, play nice." Sam told his friend who simply turned to Sam, and spoke with a straight face and light tone.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Wait what?" Dean blurted out, shocked out of his shocked state.

"He's messing with you." Sam assured his brother, who didn't relax.

"No I'm not, you told me to do the opposite." Cas went onto say and even gave Sam a wink, he looked to Dean after as if saying, yeah I just winked at your brother I dare you to do something about it.

"We went to Boston last night." Sam explained trying to break the weird tension and stare his friend and brother have gotten them selves into. it seemed to work because Dean shifted his gaze onto his brother.

"The city?" Sam stifled the laugh in his throat, why and how would they go Boston?

"The gay bar." Sam cleared up and Dean's face fell a little, Cas simply stood and watched in slight amusement, he found it rather fun to play with Dean.

"Why?"

"To get laid." Cas explained, he wasn't joking that was why he went, it was a good night. Sam seemed to take pity on his brother because he decided to explain the situation to him.

"It was Cas' turn to choose the location. Last time we went to the roadhouse. Cas had to endure girls checking him out; I do the same with guys." The younger Winchester told his still slightly shocked brother with a shrug, he didn't see the big deal, thankfully after Sam's explanation Dean seemed to relax more, he turned around got another beer from the fridge. Sam turned to his friend with a huge smile on his face after remembering something that happened the night before. "You remember that guy with the," Sam pointed to his head but couldn't finish the sentence because he started to laugh.

"And the," Cas tried to finish Sam's for him but joined him in the laughter of the memory.

"Didn't you two end up going to the toilet together?" he asked his shorter friend after he could speak again, a chuckle still prominent in his voice.

"No that was Harry, and Max."

"You know? You're a whore." Sam told him causing Cas to smile broadly, Dean had taken himself away from his convosation and stood quietly drinking his beer, but couldn't help but listen.

"You love it and you know it." Cas told Sam nearly making Dean choke on his beer. The two men in convosation glanced quickly over to Dean before Sam spoke again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch you later I'm just going to the toilet, there's beer in the fridge. Help yourself" He directed before shooting off. Cas took a few steps towards the fridge and Dean in silence.

"You drink beer?" Dean asked, he felt like a twat asking but he hadn't expected it.

"No, I only drink drinks that are pretty colours, taste of fruit, have provocative manes and come with a little umbrella." Dean thought this sounded a little strange but his tone was firm and face serious.

"Really?"

"No. not really." Cas was now getting really annoyed at this arsehole he would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't already staring at him intent to make him uncomfortable. Dean looked away first, obviously. And began staring at the floor, after a moment or two he saw Cas from the corner of his eye lean in towards him, Dean instantly jerked back.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Getting a beer." Cas told him slowly and opened the fridge to retrieve the bottle. Yeah Cas was really getting pissed. "Relax Dean, contrary to what you believe; gays aren't some sex crazed creatures that live to seduce pretty straight boys like you."

"Thought you said I was in denial." Dean kicked himself as he said that, what the fuck, why he even acknowledge that piece of information? It caused Cas to smirk, he gave Dean a wink as he put the bottle to his lips and walked out to the garden, Dean shouted after him. "What does that even mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know Dean is a bit of a dick in this, but he will get better lol :)<strong>


	2. I'm like his fag hag

**heya! thank you so much to you wonderful people that have alerted favourited and reviewed! i love you, you beautiful people! haha**

**anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, please frogive any grammar or spelling issues :) xx**

* * *

><p>After a few hours Cas was on his third beer, he spent much of the time sitting on the side of the mini deck watching everyone else talk and laugh amongst them selves.<p>

Dean on the other hand had lost count of the number of bottles he had consumed. He was annoyed, confused and embarrassed about what had happened with Castiel. He wasn't altogether comfortable with him being there. Not because he was gay, but because he had the ability to make Dean blush with very little effort and he hated it!

Besides Cas seemed like a dick, though Dean knew how much of one he had been he chose not to acknowledge this thought as he stood by the porch windows, sipping his beer staring at the back of Cas' head.

Sam was a good friend he spent much of the them at Cas' side, though after much nagging from Cas he went to socialise with the others, after all many were his friends too.

"Hey Cas, you wanna play?" Sam shouting snatching Cas out of his day dream, he looked to Sam who was standing with most of the guys that were there, he was holding a football.

"No thanks."

"Come on dude." Sam protested, obviously trying to get his friend more involved.

"Sam you know I don't do sports." Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn't argue with that. The first and only time Sam has seen Cas kick a football was one of the most hilarious times of his life to date.

"Fine, you just wanna cheerlead." Sam mocked, the boy's pulled a face at each other before Sam turned and the game began. Cas sat quietly for a few moments watching the game, before he was joined by Dean, he sat without an invitation and didn't say anything for a minute, Cas chose not to notice him there.

"Hey." Dean said trying to start a convocation, though he felt stupid doing so.

"Hello." Cas greeted the man back not looking at him, his attention on the game, where a guy that Castiel has learnt is called Ash has just scored a point and did a flip to celebrate, Castiel found it quite impressive.

"You not playing?" Cas fought the urge to say 'well durr' but Dean was trying to instead he answered, with a little less sarcasm.

"No."

"Why?"

"If I play touch football with a bunch of guys, I find it hard to control myself; I would probably end up with a boner and come onto most of them."

"Really?" Dean asked, a little shocked by his apparent honesty.

"No Dean. Not really." He spat out, this guy was so prejudiced, and just plan rude. Dean felt like an idiot, again. He really needed to learn when this guy was joking. Cas started to get up, not wanting to be around him anymore.

"Hey, Cas listen." Dean quietly said, reaching out and holding the man's arm. Cas sat back down and looked at the man with a slight pink tint.

"Castiel."

"Huh?" Dean asked very confused but he didn't like the anger in the guys deep blue eyes.

"My friends call me Cas, since you have done nothing but insult me since I have arrived, I think it best you call me Castiel." Dean was insulted, and rightly so he really had been a dick a sudden rush of guilt flooded over him, he hated this feeling more than Cas making him blush and feel weird.

"Okay fine. Castiel. I'm sorry okay; we got of to a, really bad start. Maybe we could start again?" Dean really hoped Cas would agree.

"On principle I would say no, I don't really associate with cocky self hating homophobes. But for the sake of my best friend and your brother, I agree."

"Good." Dean smiled and put his hand out in a formal greeting for Cas to shake. "Hello Castiel I'm Dean." Cas took his hand and they shook, he couldn't help but smile a little, despite himself he thought the gesture was a little cute.

"Pleased to meet you." They sat in silence for a few beats before Dean decided on the right way to start talking to someone you just met.

"So where did you meet my nerdy freakishly tall little brother?"

"College. Same lecture."

"So you're doing law too."

"No." Dean's eyebrows drew together as he listened to the man speak, now he was confused.

"Then how?"

"I'm doing history; I took a criminal law module as an elective in the first semester." Cas explained before he could stop himself.

"Why? That sounds really boring." Worried he offended the guy, again. His eyes shot to his face, Dean was glad to see the small subtle smile on his lips.

"I was, I found it interesting but it was just so hard. Thankfully Sam helped me and got me through with a pass." Dean smiled as he heard about his brother, he really was a good guy, after a few moments he realised his and Cas' gaze was locked and he was smiling like an idiot, great.

"Yeah, that sounds like him, annoying as hell but always willing to help."

"Yes." Cas agreed, he started to feel a little bad about his behaviour, though Dean did deserve it, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, you were right to do so, I was a jerk. Really. Sometimes it takes a kick up the ass to get me to see it." Dean assured him.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." Cas smiled as he spoke, before silence fell and he turned his attention back to the football game in front of him.

"I can see why you get attention in the bars." Dean mumbled, he couldn't believe he said it, but he did and Cas heard, there was no denying it now. "That's the nicest thing I've said all day, to anyone." Dean felt stupid though it freaked him that he didn't feel that want because of what he said but that Cas might think he was stupid, he didn't want Cas to think that of him. Cas didn't think it was stupid, if he did he didn't show it because a large smile had plastered itself onto his face.

"Cas." He told Dean, who now was the one with the goofy smile.

"Cas." He repeated though it was more of a whisper than anything. Before another word could be spoken a young girl with long wavy dark hair, she was slim and wore skinny jeans and a black tank top, she sat down next to Cas with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Dean, who's your friend?"

"Hi Pamela, this is Cas." Dean introduce his old friend to hopefully his new one, they looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

"Hi Cas, aren't you just the hottest thing I've seen all day." She spoke chirpily as she threw an arm around a slightly tense Cas.

"I feel a little offended Pam." Dean joked after hearing her words.

"Ah Dean you know you're my number one guy." She blew her friend an over the top kiss before turning her attention back to the new meat. "But Cas, wow what an ass."

"He's sitting down." Dean snapped back, feeling uncomfortable that she was checking him out, Cas just sat quietly Dean's sudden words put a little smile on his face.

"Please I was checking him out since he arrived."

"Thank you Pamela, but I'm gay." Cas thought it only right to inform her, she was Dean's friend and seemed nice after all.

"Oh sweetie I know that, doesn't mean I can't appreciate what a blind guy could see."

"Then, thank you." Pam and Cas laughed a little whilst Dean stayed quiet, turning his attention to the football game instead of watching Pam flirt, harmless fun after all she knew he was gay, but it caused a strange nauseous feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach.

"So, who's the hottest Sam or Dean?"

"Pam! Not appropriate." Dean shouted nearly choking on his beer and going very red, making a point not to look Cas in the eye as he did so.

"I'd say Sam, just look at him run." Pam said to Cas ignoring her friend.

"I agree that Sam is some what aesthetically pleasing, but I would have to say Dean." Cas said calmly, shocking Dean into shouting.

"What?" eyes wide, mouth dry and mind foggy.

"You're hot." Cas turned to say to Dean in a matter of fact way before turning back.

"N'aw look at him blush." Pamela teased making Dean tense and Cas smirk. After a few moments of silence Pam got to her feet. "I'm gonna get food, you want anything?" Dean perked up and opened his mouth to speak only for Pam to hold her hand up and spoke first. "Burger, cheese, BBQ sauce, I know Dean. Cas, anything?"

"A hotdog please." Cas said after a moments consideration.

"Okay." She began to turn and approach the BBQ when Cas spoke up again, voice sounding a little firmer than before.

"But no bread, I don't like the rolls."

"So you want a sausage." Pam said with a smirk, Dean chuckled at hearing that whilst Cas just looked towards that man, not really understanding his humour before looking back to Pamela and nodded. "Coming right up hun." She told him with a chuckle to her words as well.

The two guys sat in silence for a few minutes, a comfortable silence though, once or twice their eyes meet for a split second before one of them looked away again. Pamela soon returned, food in her arms and handed it to the boy's without a words.

"Thanks." Dean told him friend before taking a huge bit, he had been waiting for this for so long.

"Thank you." Cas said politely, Pam smiled at him and nudging his shoulder slightly with her own before eating her cheeseburger started to stare and the small flames on from the BBQ. When she looked back a few minutes later she has to stop the laugh that was fighting to be let out. Cas was eating his sausage which look very suggestive whilst Dean starred eyes slightly wide, burger forgotten about for the moment as the scene before him caught his complete attention.

"This making you uncomfortable Dean?" she asked with a smirk, Dean thought about it, it should have done but it didn't, he felt a small about of humour watching the guy but he didn't now how to describe the rest of his emotions, all he knew was that it was hard to stop staring.

"What?" Cas asked completely naive about what he was doing, that or he was playing with Dean again, Dean wasn't sure what one it was but he played along, trying his best not to look like an idiot again today.

"Nothing Cas, Pam's just being a bitch." Before anything else could be said, Sam had trotted over and sat himself down in-between Castiel and Dean, it wasn't hard there was a gap between them but Dean still felt a little pissed at his brother's actions.

"Hey Cas, did you see me. I kicked ass!" he was a little out of breath with a huge smile on his face, Cas smiled back and was about to point out that his team were loosing but Sam spoke again. "Ooh, gimme some of your sausage." Without waiting for an answer Sam bit into it, Dean look away instantly it looked wrong and really weird. He knew that Sam and Cas did the same thing, but they got completely different reactions from him, but he told himself that it was because Sam was his brother. And there was nothing funny or, stare worthy watching his brother do what it looked like. Okay so there was surely something funny about it but humour did not register in Dean because he was too busy looking away, a little annoyed and dare he say jealous?

"Hmm, that's good." Sam moaned mouth full of sausage.

"Sam you're all sweaty." Cas told his friend who was still leaning over him a little.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've been playing a man's game." Sam joked making Pam laugh and Cas roll his eyes.

"Touch football isn't that manly." He informed his poor deluded friend, Dean smirked at that.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked before putting Cas in a loose head look and holding his other armpit near his face, Cas was wriggling like hell to get out of it. "That manly enough?" Sam teased and Dean had to fight the urge to push Sam off of Cas, the only reason he didn't despite them being friends and knowing it was a joke was sound of Cas laughing, Dean liked that sound.

"Okay! Okay! You're manly! You're manly! Just stop infecting my nostrils with your stink." Cas shouted through his laugh, Sam abided his wished and let go. After a few moments of the two coming down from the laughs, Sam leaned into Cas and spoke in a stage whisper.

"How are you and Dean getting on?"

"I can hear you Sammy. And smell you." Dean interjected, Dean couldn't see Cas smirk at Dean's response because of the large body of his brother was blocking his view of the weird guy he just met, another reason he wanted to push Sam away. Sam turned to his brother and threw him a look before turning back to his friend.

"Cas?"

"Good actually." Cas told him, and Dean couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face, knowing he had redeemed himself with Cas.

"I'm glad." Sam said honestly, he wasn't lying earlier, it did matter to him what they thought of each other. He didn't like the idea of his best friend and brother hating each other, especially because he had planned to bring Cas over a lot more after the initial meeting. Not that them hating each other would stop Sam hanging out with his best friend at his home but that fact they were getting on was defiantly a bonus.

"Yeah we've already established Cas thinks Dean's hot and Dean blushes a lot." Pam pitched in shocking all three guys. Castiel wasn't very fond of the idea that Sam knew he though his elder brother was hot, because he really was but it didn't stop it being weird. Sam surprisingly didn't really care that much really.

"Do I want to know?" he jokingly asked Cas who shook his head before Sam continued, smile on his face. "Okay, I'm going to finish the game, half times over." Sam got up flashed a smile to Dean before clapping Cas on the shoulder and walking away.

"Have fun." Castiel said, Sam spun around.

"You too." He shouted back before spinning back around and running to re-join the game.

Pam excused herself to go and be social with some other people and left the two guys alone; Dean like it that way. Unfortunately it didn't last.

"Hi, sweetie. Haven't seen you around before." A girl spoke standing next to Cas, Dean look at her short skirt and rolled his eyes, he really didn't like this chick.

"I'm a friend of Sam's" Cas informed her, then much to both Cas and Dean dismay she sat on Cas' lap and slung her arm around him, stroking up and down his chest with her other hand. This made both men incredibly uncomfortable; well it made Dean more angry but discomfort was certain there too.

"I'm meg." She introduced herself, Cas forced a smile on his face but he really didn't like her already.

"Hi."

"You look tense honey, what can I do to make you more relaxed?" she purred trying to sound sexy, she sounded like a whore Dean noted and before he could stop himself he interrupted them.

"Get off him, or grow a cock." Meg's eyebrows raised as her eyes widened she looked from Dean back to Cas who nodded and meg swiftly got up and skulked away.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said they both had a smile on their faces that only grew when they caught each other eye and this time neither looked away.

"No problem, would have done the same if you were straight, she's a skank."

"I can see that." He told him, making Dean laugh, before he got up to fetch another beer for both him and his guest.

The game was soon over, although it was only a mess around game for fun, Sam was still very competitive so loosing was not an option, probably a good thing he was doing law. In which case Sam's team won and Sam could stop smiling as he sat back down with Cas and was about to talk when the guys from the game came over.

"Are you two gay? Sorry Sam gotta ask, you're very touchy feely." One of them asked, Sam and Cas stood up before attempting to answer, both a little pissed off but tried not to show it.

"No, well," Sam started a little unsure if Cas minded disclosing his sexually, thankfully Cas finished his sentence.

"I am, Sam's straight."

"And you're comfortable with all the hugging and touching?" the guy spoke again, face in complete shock. Sam made a point to put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're friends; I'm like his fag hag." Sam said with a shrug, making Cas snort with laughter, it was funny because it was completely true.

"I wouldn't let a gay hug me so much Sam. I mean there like, disgusting." Both Sam and Cas tensed up there, the line was well and truly crossed. A very pissed off Cas stepped towards the bastard.

"Who do you think-" Cas was cut off from the one person he hadn't expected it to be, but probably the one person he was most happy to hear.

"You know what Gordon? Fuck off." Dean told him in a firm voice as he joined Sam and Cas, standing by Cas' side.

"Excuse me?" the guy named Gordon asked hardly believing his ears.

"You think you can just insult my guest? Leave." Dean spat trying desperately to keep his cool.

"Dean, it's me man, you're kicking me out?"

"Yes. You insult Cas you insult me. And I don't like being insulted." Dean took a threatening step towards the guy before growling at him, not forgetting the death glare, "So leave or I chuck you out."

"Fuck you Dean." Gordon told him before leaving the party in a fuming mood.

"Anyone else sharing Gordon's views can leave too, everyone else? There's tequila in the kitchen." He told the entire garden who had stopped to watch. At the mention of tequila many of his guests wooed, and someone turned the music up and the BBQ continued as if nothing happened. Dean turned and walked into the house without saying a word. He was beat to the house when Jo who had taken Dean up on his offer had fetched the tequila. They shared a smiled before Jo gave him a peck on his cheek and disappeared back into the garden.

"Dean." Cas spoken gently as he entered the kitchen to find him.

"Yeah?" Dean turned around and gave Cas a goofy smile, and it threw Cas off for a moment.

"I, you, thank you." Cas said, genuinely smiling at the memory of Dean standing up for him, gratitude thickly coated his words.

"No big deal." Dean shrugged it off and turned to opened his beer, but Cas was having done of it. He took a few steps towards him, placing a soft hand gently on Dean's shoulder demanding the man's attention, which he immediately got.

"It is. Sam said that's these are your friends from high school."

"So?"

"So you kicked out a friend you've known for years for someone you just meet a few hours ago." As Cas was saying it he could barely believe it, no one had really did that before, he knew Sam would but he hadn't been spoken to like that since he left for college, in high school and at home no one really fought in his corner so the man was more than touched. "It means a lot to me Dean. Thank you."

"Well in that case you very welcome." They stared into each others eyes; green collided with blue and locked as the strong predominant colours fought for dominance inside their gaze, neither one of them could seem to look away. Cas hadn't removed his hand from Dean shoulder and Dean hadn't cared to noticed. They were only snapped out of the weird trance they were in, when Pam shouted at them from the door frame.

"Cas! Dean! get your butts out here we're going to start a water fight." She shouted clearly excited and Dean was sure they had now well and truly started on the stronger stuff.

"Water fights aren't my thing, but get everyone wet for me." Dean told him before moving away from him, freaked out by their strange stare thing and even more freaked about the tingles in his arms. He had no idea what was happening.

"I don't want to play. These jeans were ridiculously expensive. I don't want to get them wet." Cas told him, deadly series and Dean could help but burst out laughing, caused Cas to look at him confused.

"You're so gay." Dean told him, causing Cas to smile, he didn't mind that kind of talk because he knew it wasn't about ignorance but about friendly banter. "You wanna watch a film instead? Let the kids have their fun?" Dean asked, a little nervous for the answer but he did a good job at coming across confident and his normal cocky self.

"I'd like that." Dean smiled happy at that answer.

"Cool, living rooms through there make your self at home, the DVD rack is by the TV, and I'll give the honour of choosing the film to you."

"Now I just feel special." Dean laughed at that, thinking that sometimes Cas was just too cute. Not that he will ever say that out loud, ever. Not that he even thought it period. Cas couldn't help but watch him laugh, when Dean smiled those eyes of his did something to him he knew he shouldn't encourage. He couldn't allow himself to be attracted to his best friend's straight brother. There was no way that was going to end well.

"You want a beer?"

"Please." Dean opened it for him and they made there way to the living room. Cas choose the taxi driver. They settled down to watch it in comfortable silence. They sat next to each other but not close enough to touch, Cas still made a point to listen to him breathe every now and again, he found it soothing. Soon both boys were in fits of laughter, they both quoted the 'are you talking me' speech along with the film. It was by far Dean's favourite part of the day.

Soon enough the guests were starting to go home, it hadn't turned into a party, which Dean was kinda glad about. What he wasn't glad about was the fact that after the film had ended Cas excused himself to go see Sam, and for a few moments he hated Sam. Then he felt bad about it, he was Sam's guest after all. Dean slouched on the sofa and smiled at the memories he made today. He hoped he had made a friend because, Sam's best friend or not, he already knew there was no way he couldn't meet up with Cas again.

* * *

><p><strong>pretty please send us a reivew and make me smile lol XD xxx<strong>


	3. Are you a closet treky?

**Heya :D sorry its a few days late .**

**THANK YOU so much for the reviews much love!**

**sorry if there are any spelling or grammar issues im trying to get this up as soon a possible before my bus comes to take me to a lecture**

**hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>That evening after the garden was cleaned up and now beer bottle-less the brothers sat on their couch, Sam was channel surfing before settling on 'who's line is it anyway?' bit of improv comedy was just the right thing to finish of the day Sam thought. He was a little surprised when there wasn't a comment from Dean about this programme choice but he wasn't complaining. "How'd you like Cas?"<p>

"He was fine." Dean his best to sound neutral, though he had to hold back the smile that threatened his lips at the sound of the man's name, though he didn't know why the urge to grin like an idiot was there in the first place. Sure Cas was awesome and he'd found an unexpected friend in him, but the mention of his other friends don't have such an effect. Dean didn't like feeling confused, though it seemed to happen a lot around that man.

"Thank you Dean."

"For what?" He asked not knowing what he had done to deserve any praise, well there was him being in general simply awesome but Sam wasn't in the habit of thanking his brother for that.

"For trying, and for kicking Gordon out. That was pretty awesome." The brothers smiled at each other before Dean got to his feet.

"No problem Sammy, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. You little nerd." Dean mumbled that last part making Sam laugh a little before he left the living room and went to his room. His thoughts firmly planted on Cas, which infuriated Dean why would that little geek be stuck in his mind. At around half three Dean decided to give up resisting and let himself be emerged in those thoughts, he could feel confusion and guilt tomorrow he thought as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Sam was at college, it was Sunday but he decided to go to the library, nerd. Dean had decided to have an incredibly lazy day and spent the day eating potato chips, drinking beer and watching, in Dean's opinion was one of the best TV series of all time.

He heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Sam and he just couldn't be bothered to get his keys out Dean just smirked and took another sip. Then there was another, louder knock. Rolling his eyes he got up and answered the door, it wasn't Sam, it was the last person he thought it would be.

"Cas?" Dean would be embarrassed at how high his voice sounded after the shook of seeing the man again so soon had subsided. However his appearance was in no way disappointment for Dean, quite the opposite in fact.

"Hello."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he had no control of his words as they were blurted it out.

"Sam said to come around at two." Cas calmly explained as he stared back at the man in front of him. He was fidgeting and Cas assumed he was a little nervous, he thought it was both amusing and cute.

"Oh okay, well he's not back yet." Dean said, having no idea what he should have said, or be aloud to say.

"Oh okay." For the first time Cas looked a little reserved and Dean could not resist inviting him in.

"You can come in and wait for him, if you want." Some alone time with the guy both terrified and excited him. Though he was very nervous about being shot down.

"Thank you." They smiled at each other before Cas followed the man inside. He went into the living room, Cas was stopped Dean when he saw what was on the TV "Is that star trek?" suppressing the laughter he was attempting to hide.

"…no." Dean said as he blushed and sat on the sofa. Cas joined him, they sat next to each other but not close enough to touch.

"Dean, are you a closet treky?" he mockingly asked the elder man.

"Not a word to Sam." He warned pointing his finger as a warning at Cas.

"May that force be with you?" Cas spoke in a question, he wasn't sure but he had heard the phrase before and it had something to do with space, but the laughter that erupted from Dean told him he was wrong.

"Oh no, no, no, no. That's star wars dude! What the hell." Castiel blushed a little but Dean couldn't stop laughing, when he had calmed down a little he nudged Cas a little "But points for trying." They shared a little smile before Dean stood up, using Cas' knee to lean on as he did so. "Beer?"

"Dean its two o'clock." Cas informed him as if he didn't know.

"So? It's just a beer."

"Okay." Dean nodded and left to fetch two beers. "Here you go." Dean handed Cas the bottle and settled back down on the sofa with a huge smirk on his face.

"What is this?" Cas asked eyebrows raised as he stared at his beer bottle that had a small pink umbrella in the top.

"Well you mentioned little umbrellas last time, so I thought I'd be a good host."

"Dean, you're an idiot." He told the man with a straight face, he knew he should be a little bit offended or at the very least annoyed but really he could barely contain his smile. He thought it was funny and cute plus it showed that Dean was making an effort, which Cas loved. So instead of an argument about the thing they ended up roaring with laughter, for Cas it was the first time he had laughed like that in years he was very grateful. So was Dean he had never heard a laugh like Cas' it made he smile and happier to see Cas happy, Dean decided to freak out about that later and just enjoy the moment.

"Put it in your hair." Dean spoke in a joking manner but they both knew he was serious.

"No." Cas told him still a small chuckle to his voice but the word was still firm none the less.

"Oh go on." He mocked before taking the umbrella out of Cas' beer and gently placed his behind his ear. They caught each others eye for a few seconds and Dean was suddenly hyper aware his hand was still softly placed near the man's ear. He removed it and decided to joke, the best way he knew how to get out of awkward situations. "There, pretty as a picture." Cas smiled to himself before picking Dean's umbrella up and handing it to the man.

"You're not getting out of this." Dean was going to protest but Cas' glare was firm and his eyes had a hint of amusement in them, and wanting to make Cas' happy he took the umbrella and put his behind his own ear.

"Don't tell Sam about this." He told Cas with a smirk. "Well now we're just as gay as each other." Cas laughed and took a sip of his beer, smirk firmly rooted. He turned back to the TV as he spoke.

"I doubt that. You have never sucked cock, have you?" there was a long strange pause. Cas turned to look at Dean who was now blushed and looking around the room.

"…no." he finally said and Cas didn't believe him for a second.

"You have." Castiel could not stop the smile that appeared on his face, from the situation and the colour Dean's face had gotten.

"Okay fine, yeah. Once, a long time ago."

"Well that was unexpected." Cas chuckled before turning back to the TV and having some more of his beer.

"It was along time ago and you are forbidden to tell Sam."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't tell your brother." Dean looked to the floor at that, he didn't like keeping things from his brother but the blowjob thing? There was no way, its not like Dean thought Sam would suddenly hate him, well he knew that now but at the time he was in high school. Sam was barely fourteen and forbid Dean from bragging about his female accomplishments- something about it demeaning woman- nerd, so there was no way he was going to tell him his gay accomplishments. Anyway at the time Dean would hardly admit it to himself, the fact he liked it? Defiantly not. As the years went by it didn't seem important anymore, so Sam never got told. Dean doesn't like keeping things from his little brother, but no one tells some one else every little thing about him, that he was sure. "If it makes you feel any better there are things I know about him and you don't." Dean almost choked on his beer there.

"What? That little bitch is keeping secrets from me." Hypocritical Dean knew what the younger brother was supposed to tell the elder his secrets; he always thought of Sam as the type of person that doesn't handle secrets to well, apparently he was wrong. "Tell me." He demanded from Cas who shook his head, he was a good friend Dean thought but he really wanted to know, curiosity beginning to burn. "Please."

"Are you pouting?" he asked looked at Dean, trying not to laugh and trying harder to not think of him as adorable.

"No." Dean denied but pouted even more and gave him full blown puppy eyes that he copied of Sam and sure enough Cas caved.

"Okay, I'll tell you something, if you tell me about when you went gay." Dean didn't like this idea, he hadn't talked about it out loud before, but unfortunately the small subtle, barely pleading tone in Cas' voice was enough for him not to be able to say no.

"Fine. But you go first."

"Sam is sleeping with one of his tutors, Jess I think her name is."

"What! Wow didn't think Sammy boy had it in him." Dean was shocked but also kinda proud of the kid but still a little hurt he hadn't told him. Though Dean came to the conclusion he brought it on himself the last time the kid told him something real, it was about Cas being gay and considering all the mockery, he couldn't blame Sam about keeping this a secret. He still couldn't help feeling a little hurt though.

"So, tell me." Dean was pulled out this thoughts and found himself right back on the sofa being confronted by some guy he barely knew about something he's never spoke of. He had to wonder just how he got himself in this situation.

"There's nothing to tell." He tried to brush it off though he knew it was useless, he couldn't look at Cas because he really would crack.

"Did you like it?" all Dean wanted to do was deny it, but he couldn't bring him self do so, though admitting he did liked it seemed far from his retch so he decided on;

"It was, different."

"Good different?" Cas pushed.

"Look it was years ago, in high school. We were just experimenting, fooling around. It didn't mean anything." Dean's memories of that moment came back to him, he laid back on the sofa and his eyes fluttered closed and he spoke. "I remember being on my knees, back against the wall, his hands were in my hair. When he shoved it down my throat I was scarred at first, but the feel of it, the way he moaned knowing what it feels like, knowing I'm doing that to him, it was exciting. The passion, the heat, the need of my mouth. How he had me against the wall, pinning me there so I couldn't move, it was rough, I kinda felt needed, being taken over and controlled like that. That was my favourite part. Not that it matters. No girl I know would appreciate a submissive fuck." Dean's eyes were still closed and his Dean on the beck of the sofa as he remembered the events. Cas watched, trying not to be affected so much by the words. His eyes had darkened and his mouth had dried by the time Dean had finished. His eyes scanned the boy in front of him, a smirk firmly planted on his lips when he saw the bulge in the mans pants. Cas moved forward a little and in hushed toned spoke near Dean's ear.

"You're hard."

"What?" Dean's eyes flew open and he sat up right, completely embarrassed, it was completely true, oh god he thought. Their eyes locked when Cas scooted a little closer his hand ghosting over Dean's cock through his jeans.

"Lay back." He growled in his usual gravel toned voice. Dean just stared at him wanted to walk away but he didn't have any kind of energy or motivation to move despite how scarred he was. "Dean lay back." Cas told him again in a firmer tone, Dean did so and Cas started to rub his cock through his trousers, Dean broke their eye contract when his eyes closed again.

"Fuck." He mumbled when Cas applied more pressure. The shorter man lent forward and bit Dean's sensitive warm neck with a growl, making him shudder and groan. Cas' hand movements got faster, more urgent and Dean's breathing had become heavy as short deep breaths. Dean was close he could feel it, though it was useless as at that moment the front door was unlocked and a familiar voice filled the room from the hall way.

"Heya Dean." Dean jerked upwards when he heard his little brother.

"Fuck." He whispered, Cas not letting up with the touching, he threw the man he pitiful please stop that my brother's out there look. Thankfully Cas couldn't resist it and did stop stroking his him. "Hi Sammy." Dean shouted trying to sound as causally as possible.

"Have you seen my- Cas." Sam came in and was shocked to see his friend sitting there with his older brother like it was completely normal.

"Hi Sam."

"What are you doing here?"

"You said meet at two." Colour drained from his face and he felt like a dick and the worst friend ever in the history of friends, ever.

"Oh shit sorry I meant to text you the meeting with my tutor over ran, sorry man." Dean would have smirked at that if it wasn't for Cas' hand sneakily running up and down his thigh, it was all he could do not to moan out loud and give the game away. Not that this mind fuck was a game, and even if it was he was surely loosing.

"It's fine, Dean's been rather entertaining." Cas hand was near enough killing Dean, he found it really wrong that he found it incredibly exciting, Cas doing this basically in front of his little brother and could get caught at any time.

"I see that. Any reason you're both wearing umbrellas?" Cas smiled as Dean ripped the umbrella from his hair and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"Whatever. Fancy watching a film Cas?" Sam asked as he made his way to the kitchen. Cas got to his feet, Dean did not like that move he grabbed both Cas' arm and attention.

"Where are you going?"

"To hang out with Sam. Thank you for keeping me entertained until he got here." Cas explained calm before taking back his arm and walking towards the door. Dean was not happy he grabbed Cas and pinning him up against the wall feeling played but mostly hurt.

"Entertained? Is this a joke to you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Is it to you?" Cas asked back, Dean did not have an answer to that, he wished he did but he didn't know what was going on. Cas flipped their positions and leant into Dean thigh pushing against the mans half hard dick. "Do you even know what's going on?" once again no answer. "Thought not." He spat before turning to walk to the kitchen and his friend. Dean felt stupid and ridiculously turned on.

"Cas!" he whispered shouted to the man that had just disappeared from sight. "Dammit." He mumbled to himself before turning around and storming out the house. He instantly decided to visit Ellen at the roadhouse, for cheap booze and no 'weird mysterious sexy stranger that shouldn't be sexy but fuck! What is going on, my head hurts' kind of company.

* * *

><p><strong>please reivew :D xxxx<strong>


	4. I make the rules

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS ALERTED, FAVOURITED AND REVIEWED! :D XX**

**WOOOO two updates in one day :P don't I spoil you haha, na this is like a please forgive me fast update, as there probably wont be another for a few days as I have a presentation, a report and an exam over the course of the next week .**

**This chapter is a little shorter...sorry :P**

**Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

><p>Dean didn't see Castiel the next week, something he wasn't happy about, he missed him though he knew that was stupid, it also give him time to go over what had happened in his head again and again, it was driving crazy. Dean was even less happy that he knew Sam had seen Cas, they had hung out, gone for drinks, laughed and joked with each other. Dean knew he was being an idiot he knew they were friends first, they were best friends, he also knew he hardly knew the guy at all; Dean knew he was jealous but would he admit it? No. So for the next week Dean Winchester was not in the best of moods. Dean had every other Saturday off so today he had to go into work, and his moodiness continued, his work became sloppy and had a shot fuse with his tools and with customers. It was really starting to rub Bobby up the wrong way. He ended up sending Dean home at lunch, Bobby stated that 'I don't want to see you sorry ass until Monday and you'd better be in a better god damn mood, because I'm sick of it boy.' His boss' and friend's words replayed in his mind throughout the day. He was in a bad mood, yet he had no call to be, he didn't know why. Well he did but that was something he wasn't going to admit to himself; he needed his Cas fix.<p>

He had Wednesday off so after going to town to do some light shopping, he sat himself down on the sofa and watched star wars, purely because it reminded him of Cas, who he still hadn't seen in over a week.

It was quarter to six, Sam finished at six so he had another half an hour or so to himself.

There was a knock on the door, when Dean answered he found it to be Castiel, he wanted to smile or shout or something to tell him that a week is too long to not see him, but he didn't. They looked at each other for a while before Dean silently motioned for Cas to come in.

"Do you want a drink?" Dean asked, he couldn't take his eyes of the guy, had been waiting to see him again and now he couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Do you have anything that is not beer?" Cas asked, not wanting alcohol and only ever been offered beer. Cas tried to make a joke and stop the awkwardness that had settled around them.

"Well yeah, but why would you want it?" Cas was grateful that Dean let him joke and reduce the awkwardness. Cas didn't want to ignore what happened the last time they met, he saw it as one of those things that even if you're averse to talking you probably should do it anyway.

"Just some water please Dean."

"Sure." Dean turned to make his way into the kitchen as he began to speak. "About last time. I think it best we just,"

"Cas!" Dean screamed in surprised when the smaller boy pinned Dean against the hallway wall holding him there with fists full of Dean's shirt. "What are you-"

"Shut up." Cas told him, he was not going to let Dean just dismiss this, not when he knows he doesn't want too, not when he knows Dean wants it as much as he does. Dean stopped talking instantly, his breathing fastened and his eyes were glued to the man's lips. "You come into my life, offend me then defend me, pull me close, then push me away." Cas moved closer to Dean's ear as he growled, "I don't like playing games Dean, the only games I play are the ones where I make the rules."

"Cas," Dean breathed, his blood was burning and jeans were way too tight, he had no idea where this was coming from but he knew he couldn't stop it the guy, and he loved the feeling it gave him.

"I said shut up." Cas growled again and Dean instantly obeyed. "Close your eyes." Dean looked at Cas a little wary, Cas tried to sooth his worries but did not give up that dominating growl in his voice, as he talked he could see what it did to Dean. His legs shook a little and breath hitched as it quicken. Cas loved knowing he was doing this, the state Dean was getting himself into was due to him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you." Still Dean didn't, so Cas repeated himself which Cas decided would be the last time before things got nasty. Moving so closing that his lips brushed against the man's neck; "Close them." Dean did so and Cas smirked and he continued to tease, swapping which ear he whispered into, not touching Dean too much. Teasing and making Dean want it; he could already see Dean's erection pushing against its tight denim restraint. "You think you can tease me Dean? I know what you want." Cas loosened his grip on Dean's shirt and gently traced the mans torso with his fingers, just hard enough for Dean to feel it, but soft enough to leave him wanted to feel more. "I see it in your pants. See it in your eyes; the longing, the lust."

"But-" Cas slammed his hands on the wall either side of Dean's head making the man jump from shock. His wide eyes meet Cas' darkened but calm ones.

"I won't tell you again. You understand?" Dean nodded silently and closed his eyes again, making Cas smirk. "Good." He whispered. "I know you want to kiss me Dean, feel my cock inside that dirty mouth, you want to taste me running down your throat, to fuck you into a mattress, pinned beneath me, until you're eyes are rolled back, screaming, numb and coming on yourself." Dean stopped the moan escaping from his lips; that sounded so, what was he doing! This can't be happening he thought, his eyes shot open and he pushed Cas away, no he can't do this!

"Stop. What the hell are you doing! I think you should leave." He spoke in a hurried hush tone and turned to go into the kitchen, if he didn't move there was a danger of leaning against a wall and forcing Cas on top of him again. He can't let this guy get to him, its just one if his games Dean thought to himself. Seduce the straight best friend's idiot brother. "Fucking pervert." He said trying to force Cas to leave. This did not happen, when Cas heard that he couldn't stop his anger boiling up if he wanted too.

"What! How dare you say that!" Cas yelled as he walked into the kitchen and slamming the door as he did. His sudden loud gravel voice booming through the house making Dean jump and cock jolt as it thundered through his body. "You can call me gay, queer, a fag, a queen and fucking fairy. Anything like that but I am not a pervert." He growled out spitting out each word and by the end of this he was in Dean's face. "I have done nothing you haven't dreamt of me doing; you're just too much of a pussy to admit it and too much of a dick to hate yourself for it instead of me!"

Silence slammed into the room, Cas out of breath from shouting and Dean panting from the adrenalin Cas just shoved down his throat.

He was staring at the smaller mans lips and after a beat of silence lunched himself on them. Colliding there lips in a desperate, passion filled kiss, one that Cas more that recuperated. Dean grabbed the side of Cas' face and Cas' arms moved to around Dean's neck fiercely pulling him closer. It was sloppy, clumsy, raw and needy. Cas caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down causing Dean to moan loudly from the sensation. He moved his hands down grabbed Cas' ass and lifted him onto the kitchen table. Pushing him back so he laid down, when Dean started to kiss and lick Cas' neck, he manage through the fiery passion to swap position so he was straddling Dean. If there was any blood left in Dean's brain it was lost when Cas pinned his wrists above his head and tightly held them there with glorious excess force, pushing the larger man into the table.

Neither man heard the door unlock and open.

"Hello?" It was only when Sam shouted this did Dean realise they weren't alone, and were going to have company any second.

"Fuck." Dean groaned and tried to sit up, "Cas?" Dean asked when the man didn't move and didn't allow him to sit up. Cas started to roughly attack his neck causing Dean to moan though knowing he had to get up he started to struggle a little, though the pleasure was too much to muster enough strength. The feel of Dean struggling against Cas turned both men on even more. "Please Cas, he can't see this." Dean panted suddenly terrified; Cas on the other hand stopped biting Dean's neck and starred at him with a smirk.

Dean thanked god or who ever was out there, when he heard footsteps going upstairs, it was only then that Cas, without a word, moved off of Dean and sat at one of the kitchen chair's. Leaving Dean lying on his back in the same position staring at the guy, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs again did he finally move and sat down at the table just in time for Sam to open the kitchen door and step in, suspecting nothing.

"Heya Cas, thought you said you'd wait in my room?" Sam asked as he clapped his friend on the shoulder and went to the fridge for some orange juice. Dean's eyes widened at that. It was a game Dean thought and he should have been angry, but by the smirk and wink he got from Cas he found he didn't mind. It was a game, Cas' game, he was willingly playing it and wanted so badly to continue, and Dean already found himself both addicted and exhilarated by it.

* * *

><p><strong>ooohh sexy Cas lol well I think so anyway :P<strong>

**Please review, they make me happy haha xxx**


	5. Good boy

**Heya, as I have explain on the update to dreams are meant for sleeping, I'm back lol**

**Thank you for the reviews and pm's. Don't worry, I'm not dead :P**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dean was restless for the next few days after what happened with Castiel. His thoughts permanently fixed on those eyes, those lips, his strength. Put simply everything Castiel was, Dean needed and he couldn't push him from his mind.<p>

Dean can't deny what has happened and cannot dismiss it. Once is a mistake, two times can be put down to curiosity, but three times? That is so much more, and Dean wanted oh so much more of that man. Everything that Cas was willing to give, he wanted and more.

Sam had noticed changes in his brother, the mocking of Cas' sexuality had stopped. Of course Sam wasn't complaining though, he was glad of it, but he also seemed distracted and quite, though when confronted by his brother Dean just made some smart ass comment and walked away. What freaked Sam out the most was despite Dean acting aloof he seemed to be in a good mood, all the time. It was weird.

The elder Winchester often asked about Cas, not in the desperate way he felt but more casually asking when he was next coming around, Dean really wanted him to come around. Each time Dean asked Sam shrugged and never gave him a proper answer which made Dean wanted to shake his brother until he gave an answer he liked.

"I'll see you later. Me and Cas are going for a drink." Sam called to Dean who was in the kitchen when the door bell went off.

Dean was instantly on his feet and charged towards the door. Their eyes met colliding with unspoken words and desires. Everything that has been in the forefront of Dean's mind since he last saw Cas, vanished he didn't know what to say, if he should say anything.

"I'll see you later Dean." Sam told his brother clapping him on the shoulder dragging his attention and gaze from Cas and to his brother.

"Um yeah okay." Dean told his brother who disappeared to the left of the door frame.

"Gonna wait for the cab." He told Cas before he went to the street, to flag down the taxi, which meant Cas probably walked, he lived in walking distance, Dean smiled at the thought.

"Hi." Was all the man could squeak out, still lost in his eyes and drowning in his strength of presence, simply staring at him, Dean liked it.

"Hello." He sounded so calm, even if his heart was beating fast as fast as Dean's, he didn't know how Cas did it.

"It's good to see you." He spurted out, running his eyes over Cas' lean frame, desperately wanting to pulling him in for a hug, a kiss anything just to touch him would be enough. But he didn't he knew the rules of this strange exhilarating game he had gotten himself into, Cas made the rules, he hadn't told him to touch him therefore he wouldn't. Dean was already getting frustrated and stupidly turned on, he would never admit to getting hard by just looking at the guy, and thinking of all the things Cas would do to him, whilst not being able to touch him. He was forbidden fruit and by god he was almost shaking desperate to feel him against him.

"Likewise." He told Dean with a smirk, running his hungry eyes over the man in front of him, and spotting the bulge in his pants. "You want to touch me." This was in no way a question, they both knew the answer, Dean was desperate. Without a word Cas stepped into the house and walked Dean backwards to the wall. Their gaze intense and strong, making Dean's breathing rapid as Cas got closer. Cas' took Dean's hand, ran it gently down his body until Dean felt Cas' hardening cock beneath him. Dean's breath hitched when he felt it, Cas wanted him too he couldn't have been happier at that thought if he tried. He tried to lean in to kiss Cas but the shorter man merely pushed him back into the wall. After he licked Dean's neck in a slow teasing action he turned to leave a panting Dean behind.

"Cas, wait." Dean blurted out sounding nearly as desperate as he felt, grabbing the man's arm, their eyes colliding once more. "I need to see you."

"You're seeing me now." Cas stated in his usually calm monotone way.

"Not what I meant. Please." Cas moved forward pushing a hand gently through Dean's hair, Dean's stomach flipped at the thought of Cas tugging at it, instead Cas stroked the mans hair for a second in a soft intimate way which made Dean's heart twist at the glorious feeling.

"I'll see you soon." Cas spoke in his low voice, it sounded like a promise and Dean swore his skin vibrated with anticipation of the fulfilment of that promise.

Without another word Cas left, despite having to watch Cas leave Dean could not stop smile, Cas had promised to come back to him, he did not care how lame that sounded or just how much he seemed to depend on it, he was just over the moon that Cas was coming, his Cas.

Dean went to bed early that night, welcoming the inevitable dreams he was sure to have about a certain blue eyed man.

It was around half two-ish when Sam returned home, hanging off the arm of his best friend. After Cas finished the very hard job of basically dragging Sam up the stairs to his room, forced water down his throat and put the poor drunken idiot into the recovery position Cas sat on the edge of his friend's bed. He was drunk, no where near like Sam but he wished he had more of a buzz, unfortunately it seemed to be Sam's night to get drunk so he spent most of the evening keeping an eye on his friend, not that he minded Sam does the same to him plenty of times.

Cas stood and quietly, as not to wake Sam, made his way out of his room and into Dean's.

Cas stood leaning against the closed door simply staring at the sleeping form for a moment. He secretly wanted Dean to be awake and waiting for him, though he knew that was stupid, Dean had no idea that he would be coming back, though he took joy from the fact the guy was probably dreaming about him.

The man smirked to himself as he slowly took off his t-shirt and undone his jeans, the sound of his zipper filling the room.

The slightly drunken man took his jeans off realising his already hardening cock and began to stroke it, the thought of Dean whimpering and begging below him, the sight of him bent over for him, the memories of their past encounter running through his mind as he sped up his movements and began to roughly jerk off. Hoping his moans woke the man up, because that would be more fun, though if he didn't he would merely tell Dean tomorrow and inform him what he would have done and seen if he had woken up.

The want and need Cas felt tripled when he thought of Dean's lustful longing expression, making the man have to lean harder against the door behind him, his breathing got louder and moaning and gasps came one after the other again and again.

Cas' gaze was glued to Dean's sleeping face, he could see when he started to move more, when his breathing became less frequent, he was counting on it. Cas started to moan louder when he saw the man starting to stir.

"C, Cas?" Dean asked voice groggy and eyes foggy with sleep. "Oh my god." Dean said with a gasp as his eyes lowered and focused on what he was doing. Arousal shot through him and his entire body warmed with lust the moment he saw the sight before him.

"Hello Dean." Cas spoke in a silky smooth yet demanding growl of a voice that was coated in pleasure. The man had a small smirk on his face as he stepped forwards approaching the bed as he continued to stroke his hard cock. Dean stared completely fixated on the glorious sight in front of him. Without a word Cas moved to the empty side of Dean's bed pulled away the covers and laid down on the cooling white sheets.

Dean turned to face Cas and watched intently, his hands were twitching he desperately wanted to touch him, but Cas hadn't said he could yet.

"You enjoying the show?" Cas panted out, staring into Dean's eyes

"God yes." He answered instantly, wetting his lips as his eyes trailed down the man's body. His breathing became heavy and cock incredibly hard, as he stared at Cas' hand and listened to his moans wishing he could make the man sound like that.

"You can touch me Dean." As soon as Dean heard his gravel lust filled voice, he wasted no time, he ran his hand up and down Cas chest, feeling the warmth of skin and muscles under his fingertips. He didn't know how far he could go, Cas said he could touch be didn't say he could taste his heated flesh, he wanted to lick, bite and kiss his skin but Cas said touch, so that was what he did. "Give me that pretty mouth of yours." Cas spoke smoothly and firmly sending cold shivers down Dean's spine as he heard the tone. Dean moved up and leaned in, Cas grasped Dean's chin with his free hand stopping their lips touching when they were merely inches apart. "Not there." Clocking instantly to what Cas meant, nervousness flickered through his body he has only sucked cock once before and that was years ago, he didn't want to disappoint him. Cas seemed to see the little panic in his eyes. He moved his hand from the larger man chin and gently stroked Dean's cheek. "Don't worry Dean; I know you will please me." He seemed to relax at that, and started to think about giving Cas a blow job, tasting him, feeling his cock in his mouth. If Dean's own dick could have gotten any harder it would have. He was lost in thought when Cas gripped his chin again grabbing his attention and spoke in a very low commanding growl. "Suck my cock Dean."

Dean nodded and made his way down his body, daring a few light kisses on Cas' torso as he did. Cas removed his hand and Dean held the base of Cas' dick to keep it still as he started to flick his tongue of his tip, soaked in pre-cum. Dean relished in the taste, the taste of Castiel.

"More." Cas commanded getting impatient wanting more of Dean's hot wet mouth around his painfully hard dick. Dean felt ecstatic knowing Cas wanted him, he felt needed and warm knowing Cas wanted him as much as he did Cas. Cas gripped Dean's hair forcing him down to take more of him in the mans mouth.

Dean sucked and licked the best he could, moaning at the pleasure that shot to his crotch at the feel of Cas pushing his head down and when he tightened his grip of his Dean.

When Cas came he pushed down harder forcing his seed down the mans throat. Dean liked the idea of being forced to swallow Cas, even though he would do it willingly.

He laid back down on the bed next to Cas, both men panting for air.

They were silent for a moment, Dean waiting for Cas to come down from his orgasm watching his smile and stomach rising and falling, he loved the sight. After a few moments Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and gently kissed him. The was a strange action considering what Cas was doing a moment ago but Dean loved it, the tentative sign of him, it was like he was rewarding him for doing a good job, Dean couldn't stop himself from moaning into Cas' mouth.

"Good boy." Cas told him with a smirk.

"Thank you." Dean told him not knowing what else to say. Cas let Dean go and got to his feet, and started to find his clothes. "Where are you going?" Dean asked bolting up to seating position, voice full of panic.

"Going home to get some sleep." Cas told him as he zipped up his jeans.

"Stay." Dean blurted out, stumbling on the bed and to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked, either not understanding what he meant or not expecting Dean to tell Cas to do something either way Dean blushed but still stepped closer.

"Please, stay with me tonight Cas." He begged taking the man by the hand.

"On one condition." Cas said slowly looking Dean in the eye, gently squeezing Dean's hand.

"Anything." Dean answer immediately, Cas smile a little knowing Dean was being truthful.

"Go clean up." Dean looked confused at the meaning of his words. "You think I didn't know you came in your underwear like a teenager?" Cas' smirk was prominent on his face, where Dean's face was heated and red from his words. "Go change."

"Okay." Dean said before heading to the door. Cas grabbed Dean's arm as he walked, holding him in place. "Cas?" he asked a little confused as to what Cas was doing, or is he wanted him to do anything.

"Just looking." Cas purred running his gaze up and down the man's well cared for body, licking his lips his blue eyes raised and meet dark hungry green.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked dying to taste those lips, Cas smiled not a smirk, a sweet smile that lit up his eyes in the dark room. He lent in and captured Dean lips slowly, Dean ran a hand through the man feathery soft hair and pulled in closer, deepening the kiss. Cas kiss back with even more ferocity. When they parted in need of air Dean grabbed a clean pair of boxers before going to the bathroom. After Dean hastily washed up and changed he near enough ran back to his bedroom. "Cas?" he asked when he entered an empty room.

On the now made bed was a piece of paper.

'_Had fun. Be seeing you, very soon. Be a good boy. Cas.'_

"Dammit." He breathed. He desperately wanted him to stay. Even so he couldn't help but smile, it was all part of Cas' cat and mouse game. Dean went to bed his mind consumed and drowning in all that was Cas. He even slept on the opposite side to where he usually slept, so he could smell the sent Cas left behind on his sheet. '_Be seeing you, very soon.'_ He couldn't wait.

Cas walked home, He didn't expect Dean to want him to stay it was a shock, though he couldn't allow it. Though he really did want to stay, he wanted to hold him in his arms, not yet he thought, it's too soon. He needed Dean to want it, really want him. If he got to soft too soon Dean would get bored of him. This Castiel was sure, he had to make Dean feel like he can't live without him because if he didn't, he couldn't keep him. He knew how weird it sounded but he has seen it happen, people get bored. Once someone gets what they want they leave, and he doesn't want Dean to leave, ever. So for the foreseeable future is policy is; always leave him wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I love Cas! :P him being all insecure despite his dominating behaviour ha lol xx<strong>

**Please review, pwetty please lol :)**


	6. If I beg you will you stay?

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews**

**Have to say I really do love dominant Cas in this lol :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the time it was Wednesday Cas was still on Dean's mind, he woke up everyday with an erection and everyday he jerked himself off to the thought of him. Since Dean sucked him off, he hasn't seen him. He cursed himself everyday for not asking for his phone number then at least he would have some way of contacting him, instead of Cas knowing where to find him but not the other way around. Though Dean had to admit he kind of liked it, the idea that Cas could come around at any time for him, Dean wanted him so badly.<p>

As of yet Dean hasn't really faced the concept of freaking out about him have a huge man crush. Though he was very aware of the fact he was his brothers best friend, how that it could get awkward, real awkward real quick, but as of yet he's surprised himself at how lax he was and how little he cared that Cas had a dick instead of tits. He couldn't really force himself to care because nothing that he could be freaked about topped how Cas made him feel, so alive. With Cas he felt needed, wanted. It was thrilling and exciting; he wanted to please Cas to make him want him. He would happily and eagerly do what ever Cas told him too, okay the submissive realisation freaked him out a little.

Bobby had noticed a difference in Dean, he was not only quiet but even the rude ignorant customers didn't get to him. This worried Bobby, Dean has been in quite a few arguments with difficult customers that think they know more about cars than him. When he doesn't argue and bit his tongue he rants to Bobby about it over a beer during slack times or his break, but recently Dean hasn't done that either.

"Dean, you have a customer." Bobby shouted as he entered his office and settle back at his desk. He made the decision to demand answers from Dean after work. Dean made his way to the garage looking at his job, the car was nice-ish, well he liked the deep turquoise colour, but the car it self, was simply way too modern for him.

It was then that the owner of the car spoke.

"Hello Dean." Dean froze, forgetting to breathe as that familiar rough voice ran over his skin making him vibrate and the little on hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up on end. Not to mention loosing all his blood from his head that rushed straight to his crotch.

He looked at his new customer, that owner of that unique completely sexy and irresistible voice and smiled a goofy full on smile, not realising until he laid eyes on his form and looked into those freaking beautiful eyes just how much he missed him.

"Hey Cas." Dean wanted to step forward and approach him, touch him, hug him anything but for some reason that he did not know, he was stuck on the spot, staring like some love struck teenager.

Cas seemed to read Dean like a book he smiled more to himself than to Dean, before taking the few steps needed to close to distance between them. The smaller man raised a hand and ran his fingers over Dean's dry lips; Dean couldn't help but let his eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

"Open them." Cas growled and Dean did so instantly. "Good boy." He whispered with a smirk before running his hand through the man's hair. Dean making sure he kept eye contact.

"I've missed you Cas." Dean croaked out, throat gone completely dry, not really believing he just said the words that escaped his lips. He would never admit to that kind of stuff, but with Cas he felt exposed, open, vulnerable all the time just being in his presence, so he had no inhibition about admitting it. Plus he thought Cas would appreciate the words, make him happy feel as needed as Dean feels when Cas tells him what to do.

"Good." Cas said with a small genuine smile. He moved in and softly kissed Dean's pulse point making Dean's breath itch and legs shake. This game of Cas' was always changing, he mentioned he made the rules and boy he did, Dean didn't know what to expect when he saw him, some times he was rough it was heated, other times soft and loving, Dean loved both kinds of attention as long as it was from Cas.

"Have," Dean faltered his words, he wanted to say them but he didn't want to push Cas, Cas waiting for him to continue so he took a breath and continued to speak in a whisper. "Have you missed me?"

"Immensely." Cas growled as he grabbed the sides of Dean's face and pulled in into a fierce heated kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss and responded instantly; kissing back with just as much passion but obviously Cas dominated the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and gently pulled him closer. Cas turned them to the side and pinned Dean again his car and put his leg in-between Dean's making the man groan loudly.

Cas pulled away hand on Dean's chest keeping him against the car, Dean couldn't stop the small whimper escaping his lips when Cas moved away.

"You want me to kiss you?" he whispered into Dean's ear, lips grazing over his earlobe sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Yes" he gasped as Cas' hand lowered and gently ghosted over the bulge in Dean's jeans.

"You want me one my knees Dean?"

"Oh god yes" he moaned as he fought to keep his eyes open and staring into Cas'.

"Do you want me Dean?"

"Fuck yes." He growled and moved forward to capture Cas' lips, when Cas' hand moved back to his chest and shoved him back against the car, causing pain and pleasure to buzz around him.

"Good."

"Cas, please." Dean unashamedly begged.

"Dean, have you seen the papers for the olden car?" Bobby's voice filled the garage from his office making Dean jump and straighten slightly, Cas on the other hand was unfazed and smiled seeing Dean panic a little.

"I don't know." Dean shouted back, voice crackly and weak gaze still locked with Cas'.

Suddenly without a word the smaller man let Dean go stepped back and turned to leave. Without thinking Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist to stop him, at the contact Cas shot Dean a glare, from the rough treatment.

"Don't leave." Dean blurted out, but backed down with he saw the surprise, anger and slither of disappointment in Cas' eyes. "Please?" Dean let him go and stared at the floor, unable to look at Cas at that moment, he acted out Cas was disappointed, Dean couldn't understand how guilty the thought made him.

Cas stepped way into his personal space, not that Dean cared in the least, he welcomed it when Cas was that close to him he could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. "What do you want Dean?" he asked Dean looked up, he had been thinking the same thing since meeting the strange intriguing man. When his gaze hit those deep blue eyes that do nothing but send shocks through him from the intensity and power in them, he knew for certain what he wanted, what he needed.

"You." Dean gently took Cas' hand. "I want you, everything you have, everything you are, I want it, I need it. I need you Cas."

"You don't know me." Cas told him, he was mentally kicking himself for voicing his thoughts, for showing his weakness and insecurity. Dean one the other hand, loved what he was hearing, he wanted Cas in his life, not just his bed. He wanted to be with him on more than an ecstasy filled lustful sex way.

"I want too. You're all I think about." They shared a smile, Dean's stomach soared seeing Cas' smile and knowing he put it there.

"Kiss me." Cas whispered softly but still firm and demanding.

"Yes sir." Dean spoke through his smile as he slowly lent in.

"I like that." He whispered before their lips met. Even though the kiss was more gentle then their others, it was clear Cas was still in charge. "I'm going now." He told Dean when they parted lips still inches apart.

"Do you have too?"

"Yes." Cas said they took a step back, distancing himself before he changed his mind. "I have a lecture."

"Oh okay." Cas pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dean with a wink.

"Call me when my car's fixed." Dean stared at the number for a bit before looking back at Cas, he couldn't stop smiling, he had his number, he actually had it.

"Okay." In response Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair before he turned and left. Dean huffed to himself, it was a good day. He pocketed the number of his; lover? Friend with benefits? He wasn't sure what Cas was to him label wise, but he just knew Cas was everything, but he did like the ring of boyfriend and partner, though only time will tell. He turned to start to work on his car but was stopped dead when he saw Bobby leaning against Cas' car arms folding, having no idea how long he had been there.

"Something you wanna tell me boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little creepy but I think its cute how Cas is grooming Dean LOL<strong>

**Sorry it's a little short :P**

**Please review :D xxx**


	7. Sounds like love

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Something you wanna tell me boy?" Bobby asked a shocked and very pale looking Dean. Dean looked around the garage at anything but Bobby before he could find his voice again, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered, still not able to look the man in the eye.<p>

"No." Dean let out a nervous laugh, he did like lying to Bobby and he knew Bobby knew it was a lye but he hoped he would just take his word without complaint. Of course that was never going to happen, Bobby sighed as he walked up to Dean, eye filled with what curiously didn't look like anger but love, understanding and a bit of tiredness, though that could be a trick of the light Dean thought.

"Look son, I know what I saw. And I also know if I push this, your barriers will go up and you will ruin whatever you have with that lad. You look happy Dean. I know you will tell me in your own time, and I expect you to as well." Dean was in shock, he didn't expect those words to come from his mouth, he loved Bobby at that moment, was really was awesome. He wasn't going to push or force him to speak, just let him know he could. He didn't know if Bobby knew it but that was just what he needed. Bobby turned to walk back into his office when he turned back to Dean one last time. "Just so you know, when you do tell me, I'll be fine with it."

"Bobby."

"Yes?" he asked, he could see how pale he was. Dean's mind was whirling he knew what he should say, Bobby deserved to here him say it. Only problem was he couldn't form the words and the thought of actually looking someone in the eye and telling them about whatever was happening between him and Cas made him feel sick.

"Nothing." He told him, with a half smile.

"You're a good boy Dean."

"Thank you."

"Before you tell me, you should tell Sam." Dean looked to the floor and nodded he knew he should. "That's his best friend Dean. It's going to be weird."

"I know." Dean said running a hand over his face. He sighed before sitting himself down on the stool next to him. "Bobby, I don't know what's going on. I have never even looked at another guy before." Bobby lent on Cas' car and listened quietly to Dean speak. "And now, it's like my whole body is screaming for him, I need him. I dream of him, I think of him. The best part of my day is if I see him. I don't feel right when he's not around." Dean looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes it was good to get this off his chest but it didn't stop his confusion. "I have no idea what is happening to me Bobby." For the first time since he started talked he looked to Bobby, surprised at the understanding in his father figures eyes. "It scares the shit out of me." Bobby stepped towards Dean and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently.

"Sounds like love son."

"No." Dean scoffed, dismissing it instantly. "I can't be." Thoughts started to swirl. It can't be, he breathed out "In love." Realising that maybe it could in fact be true. After all, he really couldn't see himself with anyone else, no one makes him feel how Cas makes him feel.

Bobby watched Dean think about his words for a few moments before speaking pulling the boy from his thoughts.

"Take the rest of the day off Dean, sort your shit out."

"Thank you." Dean told him, Bobby gave him a wink before Dean patted him on the back and shot out of the garage. When he got in his car, he quickly pulled out his phone and the piece of paper Cas have him, a small smile on his face when he looked at Cas' hand writing for a moment before he added his number and text the man.

'**From Dean:**

_**-Hey Cas, I need to see you. Dean.'**_

'**From Cas:**

_**-Is my car fixed?'**_

'**From Dean:**

_**-No, I'll fix it tomorrow.'**_

'**From Cas:**

_**-I guess that'll be fine.'**_

'**From Dean:**

_**-So can I see you?'**_

'**From Cas:**

_**-I'm at yours at the moment, I'm watching a film with Sam, you are welcome to join us.'**_

'**From Dean:**

_**-I thought you had a lecture.'**_

'**From Cas:**

**-It got cancelled.'**

'**From Dean:**

_**-You should have come back to the garage.'**_

'**From Cas:**

_**-Didn't want to distract you.'**_

'**From Dean:**

_**-You distract me whether you're there or not Cas.'**_

Dean couldn't stop smiling as he drove back home, driving a little too fast then perhaps he should but he really wanted to get home quick, he needed to see Cas.

When Dean parked his baby he shot out and dashed to the front door, stopping for a few breaths before turning the key. He walked into the house trying his best to come across as casual, despite his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation for seeing Cas again.

"Hey Sammy." Dean called from the hall, not saying hello to Cas, he's not in the living room yet, hasn't seen him and as far as Sam is concerned Dean has no idea he's there.

"Heya Dean, thought you were at work, why are you back?" Sam said as Dean came into the living room not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Bobby gave me the rest of the day off." Dean told him as his and Cas' eyes clashed, Dean barley got the words out, having those intense eyes on him formed a lump in his throat.

"You want to join us?" Sam asked, finally looking at his brother, Dean quickly forced his eyes off Cas and to Sam, who was oblivious. "If that's alright with Cas."

"Perfectly fine with me. Hello Dean." Cas said with a smile. Dean nodded and settled down in-between Sam and Cas. He knew he wanted to sit next to Cas but if he sat on the other side of Cas and away from Sam, he might suspect something so he sat with them both.

The three of them settled down and watched the film in silence. Cas was staring at Dean instead of watching the TV, he slowly took in his body, and how he sat rigid and tense. Cas smiled he knew it was because of his proximity and how Dean was restricted because of his brother's presence. Cas smirked thinking about how much fun he could have.

Dean could feel Cas' eyes on him and focused even harder on the screen. He felt a hand slowly slide up and down the side of his leg, fuck. Cas smirked when he saw Dean's fingertips go white as he pressed them into his legs.

Dean inwardly sighed when Cas stopped, but then the little minx decided to make Dean's now awake cock go hard. He stretched, sounds innocent enough but he made a stupid almost irresistible moan, it was freaking pornographic! He lent towards Dean, puffing his chest out, brushing it against Dean's arm and breathing out his so his warm breath skated over his neck. For a second Dean genuinely forgot how to breathe, eyes closed not wanting Cas to see his eyes, that no doubt showed him how turned on he was.

Cas watched as Sam get up, he flashed him a smile as made his way to the kitchen. In Sam's absence, Dean dared a look to Cas, who as expected was smirking, undressing the larger man with his eyes, raking his vibrant lustful blue eyes up and down Dean's lean body that was now trembling slightly.

Cas moved towards him and ran his warm wet velvety tongue torturously slowly up Dean's heated neck making him shudder and groan quietly. The larger man turned his head and locked eyes with Cas, faces incredibly close, breath skating across the other's face. At that moment Sam decided to ask if they wanted anything to drink from the kitchen, making Dean jump out his skin. He tried to reply but the words could form, the atmosphere Cas had created seemed to rid all forms of speech from him. So Cas was the one that spoke, to any one else he would sound normal but to Dean he could hear the frustrated lust in his voice.

When Sam returned to the sofa Dean had returned to his previous position of staring at the screen in an attempt to ignore Cas, though he was failing desperately.

Dean longed to touch his body; he has never wanted him more than he did now, when Sam was next to him, knowing he couldn't. The whole forbidden thing was such a turn on, and that feeling was at an all time high when his little brother was right next to him and he couldn't do anything.

"I'm going upstairs for a lay down, got a head ache." Dean said standing up and quickly leaving the room without waiting for a reply, when Cas started stroking his leg again.

The two best friends were alone again and resumed to watching the TV. Before long Cas was agitated, needing to see Dean again, he hated how dependant he seemed to be on him, but decided not too care if he could see him.

"Excuse me Sam, I need to toilet."

"Oh sure, you know where it is."

"Yes." Cas told him before leaving and started climbing the stairs. Cas walked along the hallway when he was pulled into Dean's room and pinned against the wall.

"You are a fucking tease, you're driving me crazy." Dean growled into the mans ear, making Cas' legs weak. "God I want you." Dean moaned as he inhaled Cas' scent, face in the crook of his neck.

"Can I suck your dick?" he asked the smaller man, as he ran a hand down his chest and grinded their hips and erections together. "Please," He whispered ghosting his hand over the bulge in the Cas' pants. "Please let me."

"No." Cas growl, hurt flickering in Dean's eyes before Cas flipped them over, pushing Dean against the wall. "I have a better idea." He told the man before sinking to his knees. Dean's whole body vibrated in anticipation when he realised what Cas was going to do. The man nuzzled his face into Dean's hard on through his jeans.

"Fuck." He breathed head falling back to rest on the wall.

"Do you want it Dean?" he asked after he ran his tongue along Dean's jean waist band making the man's breath shaky and uneven.

"Yes. God yes." Cas kissed the man softly under his naval before raising his hands and undoing his belt. Pushing his jeans and underwear down his thighs and without warning launched himself onto Dean's cock. "Oh my, fuck!" he shouted at the sudden over whelming ecstasy filled ripples of pleasure that shot through his body.

The smaller boy bobbed his head down Dean's large shaft fast and he sucked hard. Running his tongue along the heated flashed, before leaning back a little and spitting on his dick and began pumping Dean dick fast as he sucked the tip and licking the slit at the same time. Dean hands were splayed against the wall either side of his body. The larger man turned his head and only now realised that his bedroom door was open and he could see the stairs, if Sam came up now they were screwed. He was pulled from these thoughts when he could feel his cock hit the back of Cas' throat over and over again. "Cas, fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered he carded his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas' hands were gripping Dean's hips tightly, keeping them in place with more force that he needed and both men were sure he'd have bruises. When Dean thought about it his eyes rolled into the back of his head, though he couldn't think about much as the pleasure was too consuming. "I'm coming." He breathed out as a warning, in return Cas sucked harder. "Ah!" Dean screamed as he came long and hard down Cas' throat leaving Dean breathless and sated.

He sank down the wall so Cas was kneeing in-between his legs. He placed his hands on Cas' cheeks and brought him closer and gently captured his lips in a rare act of gentle intimacy, making both stomachs drop and twist. "You're amazing." Dean told him resting their foreheads together.

"Cas? You okay up there?" Sam shouted from downstairs, causing a surge of fear to fill Dean's body and rose to his feet instantly. Cas sighed inwardly before he too got to his feet.

"Yeah, just coming down." He called back, flashing Dean a smile before starting to walk to the door.

"Cas,"

"Yes Dean?" Dean stood trying to search for words, he felt like such a needy clingy girl knowing what he wanted to say. After a few moments of silence Cas started to turn back to the door when Dean finally spoke blurting out what was on his head.

"What are we?"

"Excuse me?" he asked head tilted to the side in genuine confusion.

"What are? I can't stop thinking about you. What am I to you?" Cas' heart melted at Dean's words. He thought about it before stepping close to Dean and purred in his ear.

"You my sex toy." Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, face in Cas' neck.

"It's crazy how much that turned me on." He said, Cas was sure he hid his face in his neck to hide his embarrassment, Cas couldn't help but think it was cute. "So where like what? Fuck buddies?"

"If you like." Dean pulled away and lent back against the wall, he couldn't believe what he was about to say, all he could like was that perhaps Bobby was right.

"Cas I gotta tell you that, I don't think I can just be your fuck buddy." Dean looked Cas in the eye. "I need you so much, I need more."

"You need me." Cas mumbled confused and not really believing what he heard, keeping his distance.

"Yes." Dean told him, sounding a lot surer than he thought he was. Cas smiled softly and walked up to him, only stopping when their toe were cm's away.

"Okay then, what do you want?"

"How about we could be seeing each other, nothing too serious and we could figure things out as we get to know each other more."

"You want to know me?"

"I want to know everything." Dean told him locking their eyes together, gently reaching out to softly curling his fingers around the side of Cas' hand. "The sex stuff that's amazing, mind blowing but I want more."

"Okay, so we'll see each other. I guessing you want to keep it a secret so we can't really go out on a date." Cas told him with a shrug aiming for indifference, even though he really didn't like the idea.

"Actually. I was thinking about telling Sam."

"What?" Cas asked smile creeping on his lips.

"I don't want to keep you hidden Cas. You have no idea what you've done to me do you." Both men ended up smiling and both leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Very well. We'll tell Sam." Cas turned to walk out but Dean over took him and stood in front of him.

"Not the details, about you being you know."

"In charge."

"Yeah, that's private but about the feelings I have for you."

"When?"

"Now. If not tonight I'll talk myself out of it."

"Shall I leave?"

"Can you stay?"

"Very well."

"Thank you." Dean said kissing the man on the forehead. Then Cas did something Dean hadn't expected, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled into his chest. Dean smiled and he hugged back resting a cheek on the top of his mop of very sexy hair.

"No thank you." He spoke quietly, Cas couldn't believe Dean was real, this was actually happening. Dean wanted to be with him, he didn't want to hide it he wanted him. Cas smiled as he felt Dean's warmth envelope him and warm him from the inside out.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to have awesome Bobby lol :P<strong>

**Please review :) **


	8. My brother and my best friend!

**Heya thank you for your reviews they made me feel loved ;P I have been on here much cause of exams but I will try to update and answer messages asap promise :) x anywhooo on with the story, enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel slowly make their way downstairs, Dean could hear his heart beat rapidly pump through his body. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and so lost in his own thoughts he did not notice either Dean or Cas enter the room.<p>

"Erm Sam?" Dean said trying to get his brothers attention. Look looked up and smiled at the two of them, not a big smile but it was there.

"Yeah?" Sam said, glancing quickly at his best friend and brother getting up and going to the fridge, it appeared for no other reason it than to look inside it, he couldn't seem to look at them. "Oh Cas and I were gonna get pizza you want some?"

"Can we talk to you?" Dean said sounding much more confident then he actually was.

"Sure." Sam sighed and turned, finally looking at them.

"Sit down." Dean told his brother who did, sitting slowly on the kitchen chair, he looked nervous. Dean opened his mouth to speak, suddenly finding his throat was dry and seemed to be closed denying any words from escaping. Cas saw this and gave Dean's arm a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile before he addressed his best friend.

"Dean has something he wants to tell you." Sam looked from Cas to Dean, waiting for his brother to speak. "Dean." Cas said trying to goad Dean into actually speaking.

"I'm in love with Cas." Dean blurted out without thinking. The room fell even more silent, the temperature rose and room shrank.

"You love me?" Cas asked eyebrows lost under his hair line in complete surprise. He expected 'I'm seeing Cas' 'Cas and I are together' 'I'm gay now' or even 'me and Cas have been screwing around' but love? Defiantly not.

"No. Maybe, yeah." Dean went pale quickly looking to Sam, who was white beyond what Dean thought was humanly possible and looked to Cas, expression almost unreadable. But he did look confused, a little agitated. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Dean stuttered shuffling on his feet. Cas' heart clenched at seeing Dean look so hurt at the thought of his love being rejected, the smaller man wrapped his arms and the man.

"Don't be sorry." He murmured into his chest as Dean hugged back, breathing in his sent feeling incredibly relaxed by it. He ran a hand through Cas' hair causing the smaller man to look up. They shared a small smile before with a hand on Cas' cheek brought him closer to capture his soft lips with his own. They two seemed to have forgotten about Sam, the man brought his hand down hard on the counter top, causing a loud noise to echo though the house and Dean and Castiel to stop what they were doing and step away from each other a little.

"Sorry." Dean told his brother sounded a little embarrassed. Sam used the hand on the counter to push himself up and look out the window. "Sam please say something man." Sam turned around and looked his brother in the eye for the first time since the new was revealed. Dean couldn't read his expression and before he could say something more, Sam stepped towards his elder brother and wrapped his arms around him, Dean was shocked but didn't argue and hugged him back.

"Thank you for telling me." He mumbled, Sam patted Dean's back before moving away, standing by the table sipping his juice. Dean and ca shared a look before they looked back at Sam, both full of concern.

"Um, sure. Sam why can't you look at me?" Dean asked, his little brother let out a small chuckle before walking up to Cas.

"Just promise me something."

"Okay?" Cas nodded a little confused.

"The next time you go down on my brother, shut the damn door." Sam said wincing as he did so, Cas blushed as Dean suddenly barked out laughter from embarrassment but also because it was pretty funny. "It's not funny Dean." Sam whined.

"I'm sorry Sam but," Dean laughed out, gasping at the words, Cas decided to jump in and try to stop his lover from making this so much worse.

"We're sorry Sam, sorry for not telling you and sorry for subjecting you to, that." Sam smiled at his best friend and gave him a hug not wanting there to be any awkwardness.

"Yeah well, just as long as I don't have to see you too get it on. And we still hang out." Cas nodded and smiled broadly at his friends words. "I guess it's cool." Sam told them with a shrug.

"I love you man." Dean said as he gave his brother another hug.

"Yeah you too Dean."

"I guess you have blessed my big gay love affair, I should probably bless your forbidden affair with your tutor."

"Cas!" Sam shouted wide eyed and completely red. "I can't believe you told him."

"I had to or he wouldn't tell me about giving some guy head in high school."

"What!" Sam shouted did he actually hear that right.

"Cas!" Dean shouted in the same manor as Sam joining him in blushing "Why would you say that!" Sam was howling with laughter behind them. "Shut up Sam."

"Dude you're so gay." Sam couldn't stop laughing, but somehow managed to cool himself down as he walked into the living room and put on die hard. "Who's still up for pizza?" Sam asked. The three men sat on the sofa and they spent the next half an hour bickering about pizza toppings and sides. When they finally managed to agree Sam ordered the food as Dean and Cas sat back on the couch, Dean's arms around Cas' shoulders and Cas' hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. Sam came back in after he phoned the pizza place, he carried a six pack of beer and handed one to both his brother and best friend. They sat in silence for a bit before Dean decided to attempt to push his brother the most he can.

"So, when did you and this teacher get together?" Sam blushed but he answered Dean's question, he didn't sound embarrassed he seemed rather proud.

"Tutor and her name is Jess, and since the first semester."

"You dark house." Dean laughed playfully punching his younger brother in the arm, Cas smiled at the interaction, he loved the idea he could hang out with his best friend and his, boyfriend? Cas wasn't sure, what exactly does 'seeing each other' mean?

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Sam coughed, straightened up and spoke.

"How did this happen?" he asked gesturing between his best friend and brother, so weird he thought. If Dean had told him he and Cas were together he would have called bullshit, but how can you ague the confession after you've seen your best friend on his knees in front of your brother? Sam shivered at the memory as Dean answered sounding a little less certain then Sam did about being questioned about his love life.

"Dunno, we've only just decided to see each other."

"Right." Sam nodded and turned to the TV deciding not to push it. Dean thought about his words for a moment before turning to the man on his chest, making Cas sit up and catching his eye.

"Cas, I was thinking about that. Do you err, fancy going for a drink with me?"

"A date?" Cas asked, hardly believing it.

"Yeah." Dean smiled nervously and Cas beamed in unadulterated joy.

"I would love too." At hearing those words Dean shared Cas' smile and before anything else could be done Dean launched himself onto Cas, passionately attacking his mouth and tongue fucking his throat and Cas kissed back just as eagerly.

"Dude!" Sam shouted trying to make them stop, yeah he was okay with it, but it's not like he wants the live freaking show.

"My house." Dean grunted out as Cas licked his neck.

"It's mine too!" Sam shouted throwing a cushion at them.

"Who pays the bills?" Dean asked him smugly before crushing their lips together again.

"Just cool it, pizza will be here soon." And right on cue the door bell went. "Thank god." Sam said as he rushed out of the room to collect their food.

The meal was lovely, when Dean and retrieved his tongue from Cas' mouth. They ate and chatted about whatever popped into their heads, Dean actually made Sam laugh so hard when he was drink his beer half of it went up his nose and he spat the other half out, he was not best impressed though it took at least five minutes for Cas and Dean to stop laughing at him, Sam smiled and picked at the toppings on his slice, this was good. His life was good.

Cas left a few hours later, saying that he needed to do some work for college, he hugged Sam good bye and was walked to the door bye Dean, who offered to walk him home but Cas denied his offer. They kissed goodbye and Dean watched Cas walk away, paying close attention to his ass as he did so.

Dean thought he wanted his privacy after all he has never been there, Cas has never told him where he lives, he was a little hurt that Cas didn't want to share this with him but he knew he had time, they were only just beginning.

In reality Cas didn't want Dean to know where he lives, he didn't want Dean to see the run down apartment building he lives in, he didn't want Dean to know he lived next door to a hooker and across the hall from an ex-con that has started dealing again, he didn't want Dean to know that he has been living there alone since he was kicked out and disowned for being gay, he didn't want Dean to know he had to move across states after because he couldn't bare the humiliation and the constant torment from the whole town, he didn't want Dean to know he has been living there since he was 18 the same day he graduated high school. He was ashamed. He was scared, and he would never tell Dean. Dean of course was oblivious to all of this as he watched Cas' firm ass as he walked away, to his damp lonely apartment.

When Cas was out of sight Dean closed the front door and turned, only to have the face of his smug look baby brother staring right at him "You're so gay dude." Sam snorted out through a small chuckle.

"Fuck off Sammy." Dean told him rolling his eyes, he knew Sam was messing around so his insult was only half heartedly mean. The elder brother made his way to the stairs, planning on going to bed.

"No wait Dean." Dean stopped and turned to Sam that was now shuffling slightly. "I was kidding, come and talk quickly."

"Really?" Dean asked, really? Did they really need to have this convosation Dean thought, now Cas was gone and it was just the two of us Dean was sure Sam was going to let loose his real feelings about them.

"Yeah." Was all he said, and in a neutral tone which confused Dean slightly but followed him into the kitchen nonetheless and sat down at the table waiting for it to begin. Dean was waiting and Sam had yet to speak, in fact we was in the fridge fetching the last two bottles of beer when he hand one to Dean he still didn't speak, which pissed Dean off more than anything, Sam was the one that wanted to 'talk'

"well? Now Cas is gone you gonna tell me its wrong? That I should stay away from your friend? Well, get it over with."

"I'm not going to do that Dean." Sam told his brother as he pulled up a chair opposite him. "but yeah it's a bit weird, I mean he's my best friend and your my brother, I don't know what I would do if you two didn't work out, I can't loose either or you." Dean stared down at his beer as guilt started to swell in his stomach, he had been so obsessed with his feeling wants for Cas that he didn't even think about what it could mean for Sam, he had spent all this time thinking with his dick he didn't think about anyone else.

"I don't have any plans of it not working out." He told his brother and it was true after all the denial the longing the acceptance and now finally a date, dead was certain not going to make this work.

"I know that but,"

"No buts Sam." Dean told his brother with a reassuring smile before swigging his bottle. Sam taking his chance when Dean had beer in his mouth as Sam spoke.

"Look who's talking." He said with a smug grin.

"Are these jokes gonna die down any time soon?"

"After all the gay jokes you made about me? No chance."

"Well I guess I had that coming." Dean had to admit us they fell back into silence.

"Just be happy, okay?" Dean looked up from his hands to meet Sam's puppy brown eyes and a small genuine smile on his lips, Dean couldn't help but smile and feel really thankful to have such an awesome smile, of course he didn't say that.

"Sure."

"And don't steal him away from me too much."

"You got it."

"Right well I'm going to bed, you should too, work tomorrow." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and made his way to the stairs.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled to himself before turning in his chairs. "Sam?" when Sam had turned Dean continued. "Thanks bitch." Sam laughed a little before he answered his brother.

"You're welcome jerk." The brother shared another smile before Sam disappeared upstairs leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

Dean checked the time, it was half nine so Dean made a sudden brave decision to fetch his phone from his pocket and wrote a generic text to send to those he cared about making sure gordon, alistiar, uriel and meg were not on that list;

'_Heya, I have to tell to something, its hard to do it to ya face so I'm using text. You remember the BBQ me and Sammy had, Sam's friend Cas, well I'm kinda taking him out for a drink, as a date tomorrow. I guess this is my coming out message, I'm not ashamed anymore, so wanted you to know.'_

Dean's breath was caught in his throat as his finger hovered over the send button. He closed his eyes and pressed it. A second later his phoned flashed;

_Sent to; Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Pam, Victor, Chuck, Becki, Ash, Balthazar, Sarah._

There were others he could send the message too but he deicded to just send it to close friends, the other would find out when ever, they will no doubt be told anyway.

After that he went to bed stomach buzzing from excitement about seeing Cas tomorrow and nausea from the text he sent. Before he even got into bed he had two messages, Dean didn't want to read them yet, they'll wait till tomorrow so he turned his phone off.

That night Dean dreamt of the things Cas could to him after their drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to have awesome Sam, because he obviously couldn't be anti gay considering Cas is his best friend and he loves his brother so awesome brother it was, I couldn't resist Sam seeing Cas sucking Dean off haha! :P<strong>

**Oh I have a plan for the next chapter, it's smutty and dare I say kinky lol ;) xx**

**Please review! xxx**


	9. Yes sir

**Heya! :) okay first things first I am so thankful for the reviews favs and alerts, It means so much to me, it may sound weird/cheesy but they really have gotten me through some times .**

**Also I really should apologise for this not being updated in so long- along with my other stories. There are reasons however, I'm not going to bore you with the reasons/excuses all I can say is I am still alive and I hope you forgive me ;) **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warnings for, well actually I'll just let you be surprised and find out as you read lol remember this is rated an M :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean was woken up by a soft pair of lips and a warm wet tongue sliding up his neck. He had spent many hours dreaming of this, so he didn't realise it wasn't in his head, he just smiled and relished in the feeling of such a vivid dream. It was only when teeth were added and were pressed into his sensitive skin did his eyes spring open.<p>

"Cas." He mumbled through sleepy eyes and a lazy smile as he came face to face with the figure of his dreams, and looked into the eyes that never failed to amaze him.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked after a glance to his alarm clock, 6am. He didn't need to be up for work until eight and hated getting up early but he found that when waking up to Cas straddling him, he really didn't mind.

"Came to meet Sam to go to class, I wanted to see you before I left." Cas then lowered himself and stole a closed mouth kiss from Dean; who was well aware of morning breath so kept his mouth firmly shut. The smaller man then began to push himself up to leave.

"Your leaving?" Dean asked not wanting to believe it, hating to see Cas for such a short time before having to say good bye.

"Have too."

"No, no, no." he short back pulling Cas close to him and began to kiss his neck, making the younger man laugh a little.

"Yes." Cas short back after letting himself enjoy the feeling of Dean's lips for a few seconds, pushing the man away sitting upright and holding him at the shoulders at arms length, a smirk played at his lips. "Besides, the image of you in bed, lonely, thinking of me, well that thought with get me through till our date. Don't pout." Dean didn't even realise he was. "Besides, think of all the fun you'll have thinking about what I could do to you later." That remark went straight the Dean's crotch and he physical winced at the urges and images he was now having but knew he couldn't make any of them a reality, yet.

"Do you like teasing me like this?"

"Yes." Cas shot back completely serious but with a hint of amusement in his eyes that made Dean smile back.

"Knew it. I'll see you about eight?"

"Okay." With one more kiss Cas left a frustrated and hard man behind him.

After Dean watched Cas leave, paying close attention to his ass, he heard him and his brother leave and decided to take a little 'me time' to take care of himself, images of Cas, the dozens of ideas of what Cas could do to him playing through his mind. It didn't even freak him out at how much the ideas turned him on.

By the time Dean finally got up and showered ready to start the day he was running late for work, despite this he took the time to turn his phone on to read the replies to his sudden coming out message he sent last night.

Thankfully they were all supportive, Bobby's reply made him laugh, warning him not to be late for work, almost dismissing him being gay now as if it didn't matter, and at that moment he couldn't love his father figure anymore, because really it didn't, he was still the same person.

Dean did end up being twenty minutes late for work, but instead of Bobby ripping him a new one, he put his arms around him and showed some rare physical affection.

"I'm proud of you son, don't screw this up. If your late again I will ban you drinking beer on the job for two weeks." Dean nodded to him as they parted, Bobby's voice stern but eyes alive and amused. "Now get to work." Bobby told him clapping him on the back and shooting him a smile, leaving Dean with a grin of his own as he began working under a car.

Dean was hoping that he could work on Cas' car, be closer to him somehow but Bobby had fixed it and somehow Cas had already picked it up. Which made Dean pissy but he ignored the feeling, he was seeing Cas soon, that thought got him through.

The day dragged on, Cas constantly playing through his mind. When the time to finish finally crept around, Dean wasted no time in hurrying home to get changed for Cas and his date.

Dean has been on many dates, most of them being first date's. Even though this was technically their first date they have still hung out and fooled around before hand so it should have been easier but no, he had never been this nervous. He's never cared this much to make a good impression, to make him laugh, feel comfortable etc. it was strangely nerve rackingly wonderful to care that much.

Cas came to Sam and Dean's house at precisely eight o'clock, they took the impala to the road house, but Sam drove and dropped them of in order to allow both Dean and Castiel to drink as much as they wanted.

Ellen ran the roadhouse, she too replied to Dean message, essentially ordering him to her bar so she can meet Cas and give him a once over and her approval. Dean obliged moved that everyone was so accepting, that and it meant Ellen gave them free drinks all night, which was just, awesome. Jo, her daughter was also there working behind the bar. Her text read something along the lines of; _huh, cool. Not surprised though you always kinda gave of that vibe haha I like Cas, he was hot ;) xx _

The night went by with an ease that neither Dean nor Cas expected, they clicked on more then just a physical sexual way, but in every other way too. They shared stories, memories of wild times, good times, Dean's pranks on his brother and Cas' brother's pranks on him, they shared laughs which got more excessive and loud as the drinks continued to flow.

By the end of the night they were at the stage where they felt the alcohol, but it didn't control them. Through they were going to do the same thing drunk or sober so it didn't matter in the least. Though both were silently thankfully neither one was drunk.

They caught a cab back to Dean's place after a quick decision to continue the date in a more private place.

This extended to the back of the taxi where their mouths didn't leave the others, and tongues danced the whole way back. Cas ended up on Dean's lap, despite the cabby telling them to knock it off several times. He wasn't against them going at it, he's seen worse but he didn't wanted one on top of the other, it meant a safety violation and one would be hurt in an accident if it occurred. However Cas and Dean were to far caught up in each other to pay any attention, so with an eye roll and an unwanted amused smirk, the driver just gave up and drive them to their location.

As soon as the two entered Dean's room and the door was closed, Cas shoved Dean's front into the wall. The smaller man had one hand in-between Dean's shoulder blades gently applying pressure to keep him there whilst the hand squeezed his ass, as he lent forward and growled into Dean's ear. "Do you have any comprehension of the sort of things I'm going to do to you Dean?"

"Fuck." Dean mumbled as a thousand thoughts instantly running through his mind. Cas' hand moved from his ass up Dean shirt and gave one of Dean's hardened nipples and sharp twist. "Ahh!" He shouted from the pain that was surprisingly washed and coated in pleasure. Cas moved both hands to his toned chest and pressed hard against him as he grinded his jean clad erection against the firmness that was Dean's ass that was shaped beautifully by his jeans. He scratched Dean's stomach as he twisted his nipple and bit down on his shoulder, all the while he could feel Cas' dick rubbing against his ass. "Please, Cas, god!" Dean shouted, all the sensations Cas was giving him at once was almost too much his mind was swimming. Cas' breath was still breathing heavy on his neck, and his eyes rolled back into his head, he couldn't believe such simple things coursed such a reaction inside him.

"What are you Dean?" Cas rumbled in his lovers ear, his deep lust filled voice made Dean's eyes roll back, it was so powerful but needy and the larger man had never heard anything so sexy. Dean was deep set in erotic euphoria he could barely think straight and hadn't registered the words Cas had spoken.

"What?" he struggled to say through his dry throat, Cas' cock still rubbing against his ass. The smaller man didn't like the answer he gave; so threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, pulled and pushing the side of his head against the wall, closing the space and sandwiching Dean against him and the wall, he lent in and growled into his ear.

"What are you?" despite the seemingly aggressive actions Dean knew he was never in any real danger, yes it hurt but in a good way, he also knew Cas was capable of really hurting him if her wanted to so he also knew that pleasure was the aim and by god it was working.

"I don't understand, I'm sorry" Cas answered this by biting Dean's neck, and leaned back a little and stopped rubbing his dick against Dean, "God, I'm sorry." Dean almost shouting as he tried to buck his hips back against Cas' for that delicious movement.

"You're my sex toy aren't you?" Dean didn't answer instead he groaned as he heard those words fell from his lips and he repeated into his ear. "Aren't you."

"Yes." Dean breathed out eyes squeezed shut as he continued to feel Cas grinding against his ass.

"Say it." He purred into Dean's ear nipping the shell as he did so.

"I'm your sex toy Cas." Cas took both of Dean's nipples and gave them a sharp twist. "God I'm you sex toy." The words spilled out before he realised he spoke them, as he unconsciously grinding back onto Cas, feeling his hardness with his jean clad ass.

"Good boy." The smaller man then flipped Dean around so they faced each other, only now seeing just how turned on the other was, spending jolts of arousal through their bodies straight to their already hard cocks. With their eyes locked; Cas silently unbuttoned the mans jeans expertly with the hand not currently on his throat feeling the other mans pulse rushing a mile a minute through his body, when his jeans pooled around his ankles his boxers where next freeing Dean's large, hard, leaking dick. Making them both moan; Dean because the cool air of the air felt good covering his dick and Cas because despite his eyes still being locked to Dean's he could nearly feel the heat from it and he knew he was nearly there. When the larger man stood naked in front of Cas, the smaller and fully clothed man finally spoke again. "Now, get on the bed. On your hands and knees." He spoke through his teeth, making Dean shiver.

"Okay." He started to move when Cas' hand that was around his neck became more forceful and held him in place, and he leaned in to whisper in his ear as he grabbed Dean's balls and gave them a firm squeeze, trying to remain in control himself.

"The proper response is yes sir." Though his voice was sounding more and more needy and husky by the second, it did nothing but turned Dean on even more, if that were possible.

"Yes sir." He whispered squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't moan at the rough treatment his balls were undergoing, it shocked him at the excitement he got from the action but was attempting to control himself.

"Good little whore." He whispered again stroking his free hand down his face. Cas let go of Dean's balls and Dean opened his eyes slowly, they were so close they could taste each others air. They caught each others eye again, and the older man could no longer take it, he needed Cas now. So he lent in to capture his lips, when the hand on his throat once again forced him back again with gentle force. "Did I say you could kiss me?" Cas asked with a smirk playing on his lips telling Dean that he wanted the kiss too, but it was his game they were playing and Dean was okay with that.

"No, sir." Dean whispered remembering to add the 'sir' at the end. Cas nodded lent forward and gave Dean a soft chaste kiss before moving to his neck and giving his a hard bite that was sure to make a mark. "Ahh!"

"Bed, I won't tell you again." The older man nodded and moved to the bed stomach bubbling and fluttering in anticipation, excitement and nerves. "Open your mouth." Dean obliged and after a few moments of the noise of Cas rummaging through his jacket pockets he retrieve a red plastic ball gag. After fastening it he stroked his fingers through Dean's hair before whispering. "Is that too tight?" he shook his head and Cas moved to stand by the foot of the bed. After removing his clothes so was also naked, sat in-between Dean's legs eyes his hole. "Just look at that ass hole." He whispered pushing his cheeks aside to get a better look. "You ready Dean?" he asked his lover, to make sure it was still okay. "Dean?"

"Yes, yes sir, please do it." Dean begged around his gag, words slurred and saliva starting to drip from his mouth but his voice was so full of need Cas needed need to understand every word. He got the message loud and clear.

The younger man swiped his tongue across the tight ring of muscles, making the older man jump before melting into the sensation of his tongue, it felt unbelievable but it was obvious Cas was back to his teasing ways as his tongue was a little to light and didn't enter his ass just skirting over it making Dean squirm. After bucking his hips back into Cas' face, Dean ass got a sharp slap before Cas' tongue dove into his hole making Dean loudly moan around the gag.

After cold lube was added to his spit covered ass Cas slowly entered a finger, making Dean freeze for a moment before getting used to the new sensation.

"So tight around my finger." He remarked as he built up speed, pumping hard and fast into him. "I know you a little whore Dean but if you try to touch yourself with out permission again I will punish you, hard." Cas told him as he saw Dean trying to masturbate and getting his hand swatted away. "Understand?" Dean nodded and his eyes squeezed shut and hands grasped the covers, he was so turned on it started to hurt and was desperate for some sort of realise. "Good boy." For this much to Dean's pleasure he added a second finger, curling them so they reached Dean g-spot making him hum with pleasure and moan Cas' name. "mmm. Fuck my fingers Dean."

"Yes sir." Dean struggled to say and started rocking his hips back onto his fingers

"Does your dirty little hole want a third finger?"

"Yes sir. Please sir." A third was added making Dean scream into his gag, making Cas smirk at what he was doing to his lover.

"You like that you whore?" he asked but not waiting for an answer, not needing one. "Down." He commanded, pushing Dean down with his free hand so his face was against the bed and ass in the air. Giving Cas a better angle to pummel viciously into Dean's hole hitting his prostate every time. The sound of Cas stroking himself in time to his fingers made Dean's eyes roll back more and toes curl even harder.

"Fuck!" Dean shouting again and again into the covers.

"I bet you want my cock inside you instead of my fingers. But that my little sex toy, is a privilege to be earned. You haven't earnt my cock yet Dean. What did I say about touching yourself?" Cas sounded pissed.

"I'm sorry." Cas stilled his fingers but did not remove them and grabbed his lovers hairs as he stretched his body over Dean's to growl into his ear. Dean had to use all his focus to listen as Cas' erection was connected to his own and ball and he had to resist bucking back.

"Call me sir you filthy little whore. I'm going to have to punish you on two accounts."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Better." He got on Dean and he whimpered at the feeling of emptiness when he pulled his fingers out. Went to his jacket again and pulled out a black butt plug and its small button remote. He spat into Dean stretch and abused hole and slowly push it in, careful not to cause him any unintended pain. "There, fits nicely in there." He twisted it slightly making Dean moan. "Does that feel good boy?" he nodded and Cas smirked and pressed the button "How about know?" the butt plug started to vibrate sending shivers through Dean, it had been design to hit his g-spot so when it vibrated he thought he was about to come.

"God!" he shouted, his entire body seized to try and take the pleasure, before Cas pressed it again and the glorious vibrations stopped, his vision coming back to him.

"You are going to wear this butt plug at all times, you never know when you'll see me and I'll flip the switch," he did making Dean jump again.

"Ahh!"

"If find you without it, I won't be happy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes sir." He said as the vibrations filled his hole and Cas got onto the bed next to him.

"Now." He pressed the button to stop the plug so Dean could focus on his instructions, he removed his ball gag before continuing. "Suck my cock." He did not need to be told twice and instantly launched himself onto the smaller man. "Fuck." Lying in-between his spread legs Dean devoured his dick, relishing in the taste of pre-cum and began deep throating. "That's it, fuck. Hump the bed Dean. I want you to come all over your covers; I want you to come when I haven't even touched you." He started to rub himself on the covers at the same time as Cas was pushing his head further down his cock. How he lasted this long Dean had not idea. Just as Cas was coming his flipped the switch of Dean's butt plug and it had him coming at the same time.

Dean rolled onto his back next to Cas both panting, desperate for air. They stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the post orgasmic high they were both in.

"Oh my god." Dean breathed out, causing Cas to look over they caught each others eyes and both smiled blissfully. "That was, fuck!" was all he could describe it as making Cas laugh. The larger man rolled to his side, leaning on this elbow head in hand, looking over to his lover as he ran fingers up and down his chest. "Where did you learn all this stuff?"

"I just make it up as I go, and erm ex-boyfriends I guess. They were the dominate, I soon realised I preferred to be the one in control." Cas got serious and held onto Dean's shoulder making sure he paid attention. "Well on the surface, cause if you say stop, I will. You know that right? I never want to push you." This made Dean smile he knew this all but it made his heart skip to hear it.

"I know, I feel safe with you. I haven't done this before, not just the gay thing but the whole giving the driving stick over to someone else completely trusting someone. I don't think I could have done it with anyone else. I trust you." Cas leaned forward and they shared a sweet chaste kiss, that tasted of sweat and semen just as much as it shouted unspoken growing feelings either where apart to admit just yet.

"I, trust you too. If there is anything you want me to do just tell me before we start."

"So this gonna be a regular thing then."

"Yes." They grinned at each other before Dean ran his fingers through Cas' sweat soaked hair.

"I'm glad. Plus you're really good at it. That was the best orgasm I have ever had." "Were you serious about keeping this in?" before Dean know what was happening the vibrations started again. "Uh!"

"Deadly." He growled making Dean's blood quicken and smirked at him, thinking the idea of walking around with a butt plug beyond arousing.

Cas moved so was hovering over Dean forcing the man on his back. The smaller man lowered his head and licked the remains of Dean's come that was on his stomach and not the covers, making him groan.

"I love your tongue. Feels, so good." He moved up and started to kiss and nip at Dean's chest before answering.

"I love your chest, firm, ripe. Biteable."

"Uh!" he moaned when Cas nipped at one of his nipples. "Cas?"

"Yes." He looked up at the green eyes he adored clouded in lust.

"Kiss me."

"Yes sir." Cas said through his smirk before their lips met in a needy but lazy and loving kiss.

"I think I prefer you calling me a whore." Dean whispered when their lips parted slightly, merely an inch apart.

"I'll remember that." Cas said before leaning back in for another kiss. He soon pulled away completely and started to move from the bed to his discarded clothes.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked sitting up feeling a sudden rush of panic.

"Home." Cas told him nonchalantly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? why?" he bit back, getting to his feet and rushing over to his lover.

"We're done." He shrugged as if to say, what else if there. This made Dean's heart drop and all anger he felt slipped away and all he wanted to do was hold the man in front of him, until he felt loved.

"We're never done Cas, please stay with me tonight." Dean whispered as he gently held Cas' hand so not to scare him and ran his other hand through his hair. It baffled him slightly that someone so strong and confident in bed was so lost and scared when it came to what to do afterwards, as if intimacy was a foreign concept that he never had or never allowed. That near enough broke Dean's heart. "Please, let your guard down a little baby. I want us to be together, let us be intimate and tender too, let me hold you." Cas' eyes hot up to Dean's a little startled at what he heard.

"No ones said that to me before." Dean has never heard him sound to small, he leaned in kissing him softly.

"I mean it." He told his lover before leading him back to the bed, getting under the covers and settled down for the night. Cas' head on Dean's chest and his arms around the body of the man Dean was impossibly, quite certainly falling for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it lol<strong>

**I just want to clarify that I am not implying the reason Cas is all kinky and stuff is because he's emotionally damaged and guarded etc, so please don't take it that way or take offence, its just how he is, if he were into normal sex he was have done the same thing.**

**Also a lot of this was based on my experiences and people I know- I am not going to get into detail and obviously not everything because hey girl here lol anyway so I hope its okay, **

**plus I added the hole huggy thing because, yes bdsm is a lifestyle but it doesn't have to take over every aspect. **

**Me and my partner can be tender and romantic but it changes when in bed so if you find it weird that the Dom and sub are being gentle well sorry but it happens, sometimes we all need to be held. **

**Sorry if this was a little too much info haha just thought you should know my reasoning's….anywho….lol**

**Sorry about the lack of actual sex but don't forget their still a new couple and are exploring each others bodies and for Dean he's exploring a new kind of sex and they like each other more than they are saying, so they wont just hop into bed together.**

**It took a lot to write this chapter so please review :D**


	10. Spank me?

**Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut **Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut Smut ****Smut and sweet XD****

* * *

><p>When Castiel calmly slipped into consciousness, he felt surprisingly well rested and strangely relaxed. He could feel the soft, warm yet still obviously foreign sheets, light and heat from the sun on the side of his face and he couldn't hear anything, anyone. No one breathing and he could tell he was waking up alone. He should be used to it he thought, but he thought it would be different, that he would be different. Apparently he was wrong and he was once again waking up to an empty bed. It was this realisation that he was alone forced his eyes to slowly fluttered open. He turned to look over his shoulder just to be sure though he already knew he was right, he heart sank and he felt sick, in a way that he would never admit to. Squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment to bury these feelings before he planned on getting dressed and leaving as fast as he could.<p>

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he heard the bedroom door open, suddenly deeply embarrassed thinking it was Sam, he held his breath as opened them.

What he saw made him feel something that would never be possible to write down. Cas' blue eyes fell to Dean's green orbs. The smaller man could not stop the smile that spread across his face as a sense of relief washed over him, he was not alone.

"Morning baby." Dean greeted him with his own huge smile, two mugs in his hands. Cas couldn't find words he just lay in bed sheet around his waist as smiled broadly as he watched Dean approach him in just his boxers, it was a good sight.

He sat on Cas' side of the bed and put two coffees on the side and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I didn't know what you like for breakfast so I thought coffee will do until I get you in the kitchen."

Cas still had yet to speak, a pang of worry erupted in Dean and his heart sank and the thought of Cas regretting him.

"What are you thinking? I'm starting to get worried over here." Cas looked up to Dean and smiled before wrapping his arms around him they held each other in a warm embrace, Dean knew it was something Cas needed so he waited until Cas pulled away.

"I thought I was waking up alone again." He whispered into Dean's neck. When they had parted Dean carded his fingers through Cas' bed tossled hair.

"I could never do that to you." He nodded at him though something inside still niggled that Dean's words were not the truth. He quashed his insecurities to simply bask in the joy of what happened last night and the fact that Dean didn't leave in the night. They lay naked in the spoiled bed for an hour and a half, they talked, shared glances and gentle touches and Dean could not seem to get his head around how wonderful it was to have someone in his bed this way. It was a new thing for him, and he really did love it. Cas too was smiling deeply, goosebumps appeared over his arms when with the tips of his finger tips, Dean lightly traced his skin from his shoulder to his collar bone and ghosted over his lovers neck with a few gentle kiss, he felt complete and safe for the first time. Cas looked to the time and sighed, didn't want to leave but he knew he had too.

"I have to go." He told him and tried to roll of the bed, Dean did not like that idea so he wrapped an arm around Cas' waist to moved to smaller man back into his side and began kissing up his neck.

"What no, why?" he whispered in-between the kisses that were becoming increasingly heated. Cas' mouth had gone dry and suppressed a moan, not letting Dean win.

"I have classes today." He told him stoically as he turned around to look him in the eye.

"Stay, I'll teach you things." Dean said with a smirk that Cas couldn't help but return.

"I'm sure, but I have to pass. Beside don't you have work?"

"I guess." He sighed, not wanted either of them to leave just yet. Cas reached over to the side of the bed and retrieved the butt plug, they took out when Dean woke at 3 am and could get back to sleep.

"Don't forget Dean." Smirk still in place, handing it over. Dean almost blushed, he hadn't known Cas was truly serious, he thought it was sex talk or something the mere thought of being made to wear it for Cas' amusement was thrilling, but he also knew not much work would get down.

"God Cas, if I do that I'll be hard all day." He almost moaned his words as he took it of Cas and looked at it, picturing it and already feeling that spark of turned on.

"That's the plan." His voice dropped at least two octaves, his blue eyes seemed to get darker too, it did terrible things to Dean's head, and dick.

"You're killing me here." He sighed out knowing he was not going to be saying no to Cas.

"Good boy." He praised him and set a soft kiss to his dry lips.

"Thank you sir." Dean answered with, a small smirk playing at his lips, remembering those words from last night, and only realising how he loved saying them.

Both men shared a hard, yet chaste kiss before Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a shower, relieved himself and brushed his teeth, before he took the butt plug in his hand. Looking at it alone gave shoots of excitement through Dean's body as he thought about wear it was going to be all day and the fact that no one would know.

He took a small bottle of emergency lube from bathroom cabinet, behind the spare tooth brushes. Warmed the sticky mess with his fingers and stretched himself out a little, after a few minutes he stopped wanting the black plastic inside him already, not caring that it may not be stretched enough he slowly pushed it into his ass. He groaned like a bitch in heat relishing the burning feeling of being stretched.

When he went back to the bedroom, Cas standing in middle of room, still naked, this took Dean aback a little as he thought he was gonna get dressed and go college.

"Come here, hands by your sides, eyes down." Dean did, dick instantly paying attention when Cas put on his gravely alpha voice, so fucking sexy.

Cas slowly stepped close to him and ran his fingers down Dean's cheek. The larger man looked up at the unexpected gentle move, this caught Cas' eye. "Did I say look up?" That. Voice.

"No, sir" he stumbled out, already ridiculously turned on.

"Then keep your eyes on the ground you dirty little whore, I don't want to look at you." Dean did what he was told, then Cas did something that Dean wasn't sure was a punishment for looking up or a reward for looking down because it felt so intensely wonderful. Cas took both of Dean's nipple and twisted them painfully then licking one while rolling the other between his fingers, swapped sides, and sunk his teeth into one while sucking, Dean was moaning at the sudden sensation that made his knees wobble slightly. "It's in?"

"Yes sir." Voice hoarse and bursting with lust.

"How does it feel?"

"Good s- oh god!" Cas but pressed the button as Dean spoke, humming away in his ass vibrating against his prostate. They were silent for around five minutes as Cas stopped and started the plug at random intervals, teasing Dean so much he was rock hard, dripping and shivering, constantly moaning.

"Shut up." Cas snapped turning off the plug, "If you make another sound, I'm getting the gag." The thought of the gag alone made another desperate moan escape Dean's lips.

In response Cas gave Dean's ass one hard smack before getting the gag from the floor and putting it around Dean.

"Too tight?" he whispered and his lover shook head. "Good" Cas quickly gave Dean a kiss on the on the nose before he resumed playing with the man.

Without warning Cas put the plug on whist twisting his nipples sharply for few seconds before turning it off and ripping the sudden pleasure away from him. Dean almost fell to his knees, and practically screamed at the loss.

Cas circled him a few times, Dean was getting a little embarrassed at being so hard but also kinda loved how Cas' eyes were on him and him alone.

He stopped behind him. Ran his long lithe fingers up and down his ass and over plug, after a few more stokes he took the plug in his hands and started slowly pumping it in and out of Dean's willing hole. As the speed got faster he held Dean's throat with his free hand, in return Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder, biting so hard into the gag he momentarily wondered what it was made off to be so strong, though that thought was soon chased off after he twisted the plug and his other hand tightened around his throat, not so much he couldn't breathe, but enough so he couldn't ignore it, enough so he knew who was boss.

"You're going to feel this all day, feel what I do to you, what you want me to do to you." He rumbled into Dean's ear and he squirmed upon hearing his words. He was so desperate for more he wanted to thrust back into it but Cas hadn't said he could, so he didn't. "You're going to leave this in all day, every time you move it will brush against inside you. No matter how much you want to, you will not jerk off today. You understand fuck toy?"

"Yes, sir." Dean's eyes were unfocused and body both lax and tense, the idea that he couldn't toss himself off in the toilets at work if it got to much was so incredibly hot, he was going to be tease by his own movements all day and he couldn't do anything about it.

"You will not come again unless I say you can." Dean nodded, unable to form the words.

Without wasting another second on teasing and dragging it out, he forcibly bent Dean over the bed, turned it on and fucked him hard with the vibrating plug, while spanking him hard with his spare hand. After a few minutes Dean's hole was loose red and needy, his ass cheek was red and abused from Cas' hand and Dean himself was thrashing around slightly, screaming words muffled by the gag.

"Can I come?" "Please sir." "please!" "Can I come!" "I need to come" "I'm gonna oh god." Cas suddenly stopped, making Dean collapse onto the bed shaking at the closeness of his release. He began to rub himself against the covers, this received one more slap grabbing his attention.

"Stand up" Dean did, quivering at the orgasm that he was so close too, escaped him. "What do you think this is Dean? What make you think a stupid desperate whore like you can come before me." Dean gulped at his words, a little unfocused from Cas' actions on him but liking wear this was heading, "On your knees." Dean's was mouth suddenly dry from the thought of his mouth around his lover, and sunk instantly to his knees. Cas took of the gag, grabbed Dean by hair and pulled him to his cock, pushing until Dean was gagging and held him there, making Dean's eyes roll back, at the force being used, feel hairs breaking and the pain pushed him over edge and came on the floor. sulliver was running down his chin and was all over his chest and the floor, tears down his cheeks and cheek tinted red. Dean continued getting throat fucked until Cas was ready to come,

"Turn around, on your knees, forehead to the floor." Cas grunted out, Dean didn't know what was happening but wanted to find out.

He was kneeling in front of Cas, ass in the air, he knelt behind him, removed the plug and spread his cheeks, Dean's heart hammered heavily in his chest thinking he was about to be fucked. Instead he roughly pushed in two fingers as he pumped his own dick, this time Dean could not resist and started thrusting back onto his fingers. When he was seconds from coming, he removed his fingers and rested his dick at Dean's puckered entrance, coming inside his ass, Dean moaned along with him, when he was done the man gave the hole a sweeping lick before replacing the plug.

Cas laid down next to Dean who was obediently still in the position he was told to be in, both sweaty and breathing heavily,

After the initial glow of his orgasm faded a little, Cas turned his head to look over as Dean who was still knelt on the floor, forehead on the carpet in-between his palms that were too against the floor, he breathed heavy into the carpet, he looked beautiful. Cas ran his fingers through sweaty hair before propping himself on an elbow and just starred taking him in for a few moments.

"Now you have to walk around with my come inside you all day." Dean bit lip, trying not to embarrass himself further by moaning at that. "You came without permission Dean." Cas let that settle in the air for a few moments before continuing "I don't have time to punish you now, but I will not forget this." They held each others gaze for a few seconds. "Come on." He helps Dean to stand on still slightly unstable legs. "Lets have a shower, get clean and ready for the day." Dean was still unable to speak, nodded and rested forehead to Cas' for a moment, before Cas led Dean to the shower by the hand.

They helped wash each other, the gentle touches had returned. They were both hard but were too saited to want to ruin the gentle tenderness of the moment. They both tried to ignore their lover, who was in front of them naked, wet and turned on, it was hard for both of them. But they managed it.

They left Dean's at the same time, butt plug firmly in place. They shared a loving kiss and embrace before they parted; Dean to work and Cas to college.

Dean got to work on time and had the biggest dopiest smile of his face.

"Hey Bobby." He greeted him as he walked into his office and handing a coffee over to him, smile still in place.

"You look like a love struck teenager." Bobby grumbled into the cup as he took a sip.

"Huh," Dean said, he wouldn't describe himself as that, yeah he's smiling like an idiot but he's happy, he's fooling around with a fucking awesome guy who's opening his eyes to so much, his knew his heart was already lost. Okay so maybe a little like a teenager.

"Just don't let it effect your work." He nodded and left go sort some paper work for a car that is coming in, in the next half hour.

"Dean," Bobby called, and Dean stuck his head around the corner back into the office. "I'm glad you're happy." Dean's smile got bigger, he rested his head on the doorframe for a moment and recalled all the reasons he was.

"Me too." He sighed and then promptly left, the look Bobby gave him, for sounding like a thirteen year old girl, was equally hilarious and terrifying, though strangely he wasn't even embarrassed about it. As Dean turned to leave quickly, the plug shifted slightly inside him putting Dean's nerves on edge, he stopped his movement stifled the moan and continued to walk, slowly to the paper filed work top he called a desk.

Dean was right, the whole day he was at least half hard. Every moment he felt the plug, and whenever he felt the plug he thought of Cas' come still in his ass, as he went hot thinking about it. He desperately wanted some sort of release, but remembered what Cas had told him so he held off, it really was killing him.

When he sat down for lunch however he could not hold back anymore, thankfully Bobby was away picking up a car, so he missed the filthy groan Dean let out when he sat down and the plug shifted and was pushed a little deeper. An extremely dirty, risky and poorly thought out idea came into his mind. Without thinking, too horny and hard from being teased all day he went over to the table.

He perched his body on one of the corners, at like a shameless sex driven whore start rock, nudging the plug moving it faster and deeper than it had all day, his moans filled the room at his actions. His hands gripping the sides of the table so hard his knuckles were white, he did it so he wouldn't touch himself, because that wasn't aloud, this? Cas didn't say anything about this.

He stopped rock and started to bounce a little, attempting to stimulate thrusting, it felt so good, but it wasn't enough, it gave him no release and merely turned him on even more.

Dean came to a halt, eyes closed, moan stuck in his throat and sweat glistening on his forehead. He was about to open his eyes when a surge of vibration ripped through him, it was so unexpected he almost came right then. The vibrations didn't stop and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to resume the rocking, he couldn't though because it dawned in him what was happening and his eyes hoot open. He saw Cas standing there, control in one hand, brown bag in the other, eyes dark and smirk in place.

"Don't stop Dean." With their eyes still locked Dean nodded and started to rock on the corner, helplessly moaning. "You couldn't wait could you?" Cas said as he walked into the room placed the bag on the floor, he began stopping and starting the plug just to see Dean's reactions. "You're so desperate for it, you couldn't last more that a few hours before you tried to get off."

"I'm sorry." He gasped out, Cas' teeth were suddenly sinking into the material of his shirt and the skin underneath, that was above his stiff erected left nipple, his rocking stuttered and moaned in response.

"I'm sorry what, you filthy fuck toy." Cas growled into his ear as he hair the mans hair.

"Sir. I'm sorry sir." He mumbled out, eyes clenched shut as he got the right angle again and couldn't stop the words leap from his mouth. "Oh god, fuck!"

"That's right. Faster Dean." He demanded, that fucking voice was even deeper than this morning, dripping with even more want Dean could hardly take hearing it. He looked for Cas, and reached out helplessly for his lover.

"Cas?" Cas was instantly in front of his hands lace at the fingers around Dean's neck, waiting for him to speak. "Spank me?"

"You can count on it, I've still got to punish you from this morning." Dean lit up slightly, he knew Cas said to ask if he wanted anything, but he didn't know he would really do it, its exciting him even more to see Cas eyes sweeping up and down his body and he continue desperate little movements against the table. "Bend over the table and pull your pants down." Dean did so without a word, Cas could see the handle of the plug in-between his cheek, the vibrating continuing, making his legs shake slightly. "So beautiful." He muttered running a hand up and down his cheeks. "Do you want to keep the plug in?" he genuinely asked, not wanting to push Dean on his first spanking session, first of many.

"Yes please sir. God yes." He smirked, his own cock uncomfortably tight against his jeans.

"Shut up, you don't get to talk to me." He spoke as he took his cock out and started to rub himself as he spoke. "You're going to count each one, and don't forget my name." Dean nodded and down came his hand.

"One, sir." He gritted out. The first one collided with Dean's ass with a loud sound of skin hitting skin, but he knew it didn't hurt, it was superficial, the first few were always lighter so ease his ass and the blood flow into it to avoid so much bruising. His hand soon came down again, harder this time. "Fuck, two sir." Dean spoke louder this time, rocking forward more than the force of the slap alone, in an attempt to give his dick friction. The hand came down harder again. "th-three, sir."

This went on until the room was filled with needy moans and gasps and Cas was rubbing himself against the crack of Dean's ass and the plug, though making sure he can still spank a desperately unravelled Dean. Cas moved around leaving Dean sprawled across the table so he could come in his mouth before continuing his assault of Dean's ass, at the same time licking around the vibrations of the plug to the rim of his hole. They were of spank number 27 when Dean began shouting.

"Fuck! Fuck sir, can I come?!"

"No." he growled before pulling his to standing position so his come would land on the table. "Now you can." When Dean finally felt a hand on his dick, it only managed a twist before Dean exploded his came all over the lunch room table.

"fuck." He breathed out as he rode through his orgasm. Sighing fondly as Cas finally pressed the button of the vibrations to stop.

"Stick your tongue out." Dean was too blissed out to argue so did without question. With a hand around the nape of his neck, Cas pushed Dean's face to the table and ordered him to lick up his mess but not to swallow it, Dean did so happily. When he was standing straight again with his mouth open full of come. Cas dove his tongue inside gathering Dean's come for himself. They ended in an extremely heating tongue and come filled kiss before the need for air got the better of them.

Foreheads resting against each other they breathed deeply. After a while Cas stood back and looked at him, he was looking completely debauched, sweating, panting with swollen red lips from biting them and hair that screams sex, he was unravelled and apart in front of Cas and he thought him beautiful.

"So beautiful." Cas murmured again as he leaned in to kiss gently up Dean's neck.

"You really will be the death of me." Dean joked, hating how much his heart hurt when he looked at the guy he hasn't even known that long.

"Hope that's a good thing."

"It's a very good thing." He kissed Cas on the nose he looking around the room. "Oh god, this place stinks of sex." Cas couldn't stop the snort of laughter that erupted from him. "What will Bobby say?" Cas shrugged, placing the brown bag he placed on the floor when entering on the table and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Dean hated how panicked he sounded, though thankfully Cas didn't mention it.

"Home. I just came to drop of a sandwich for your lunch, then I saw what you were doing and I couldn't resist, you're a very naughty boy Dean."

"You brought me lunch?" was the only part of that sentence Dean took in, it was so normal, so coupley, were they a couple, Dean decided that he liked the idea and smiled that his lover standing in the door way. "Thanks." Cas nodded back and turned again, Dean was not ready to say good bye just yet. "Will I see you tonight?"

"I am having a study session with Sam."

"When do you finish?" Cas was a little surprised but touched nonetheless, he loved that Dean wanted to spend time with him, because he wanted to spend so much time with Dean.

"Around eight."

"I could introduce you to star wars. If you wanted." Dean looking sheepish and shy at suggesting star wars was probably one of the cutest things Cas has ever seen.

"Yes. I'll bring the little umbrellas if you bring the beer."

"Deal." They both share a small laugh, it was surprisingly easy considering what they were doing not ten minutes ago.

Cas kissed him goodbye, and left. Dean realised he still had his pants around his ankles, and bent down to sort himself out, just as he didn't he heard Cas in the main garage.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Singer." Dean went white and rushed to the garage as he tried desperately hard to stuff his dick back into his pants. Though when he looked into it there was only Cas, standing there looking practically proud of himself.

"You little shit." Dean barked out, though there was not heat to it, ran to him and chased him up to the side of a car, holding Cas between him and the car they kissed deeply. Dean lowered his head and started kissing licking biting and sucking Cas' pale smooth neck.

"Mr. Singer." He squeaked out and Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' attempts of distraction.

"Not fooling for that again Cas." He smirked and was about to get back to business when he heard and familiar voice behind him.

"Dean." He spun around instantly.

"Bobby!" Bobby nodded to Dean and his eyes skating straight over to Cas. Despite knowing Bobby was harmless he couldn't help but shuffle a little in front of Cas, as a sign of protection.

"Cas?" He asked, ignoring Dean's actions and stepping forward hand out for a handshake.

"Yes sir." Cas replied politely, the word sir sounding weird on his lips, the thought of it making Dean blush a little

"You keep him happy." Bobby roughly spoke as he pointed to Dean, Cas' heart swelled at the protectiveness.

"Yes sir." They shared a look and a nod before he turned back to Dean, and gave him a look that Dean seemed to recognise as he smiled a little back.

"Just not on company time, Dean."

"Sure thing Bobby." Dean told him as he blushed, as he watched Bobby retreat to his office.

"I'll better go. I'll see you tonight." Cas told him, running a hand up his hand and squeezing the bicep gently before they sharing a good bye kiss.

"Can't wait. It'll be out second date." He whispered into his mouth as he gave his lover another kiss. They parted ways with smiles on their faces, both equally excited for their second official date.


End file.
